


Waiting for the Missing King Pt. 2

by LadyRandomBox



Series: Waiting for the Missing King [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blind Ignis, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, Cock Slut, Crying, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Ignis, Oral Sex, Poor Prompto, Promptis - Freeform, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRandomBox/pseuds/LadyRandomBox
Summary: Noctis has finally returned after 10 long years and has a secret he doesn't want to tell. Prompto on the other hand is overjoyed that he's back but senses that Noctis is hiding something from him. In the mean time they pick up where they left off before Noctis left, but once out of Hammerhead Prompto discovers what fate has planned for Noctis. Devastated by the news and their short lived reunion Prompto soldiers on with the love of his life staying forever by his side. Soon to be face to face with Ardyn once again Prompto tries his best to put a brave face on. Life is cruel - he just got Noct back and now he has to say goodbye for good or does he?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part of my story "Waiting for the Missing King" and it concludes the end of the game, BUT with a major twist at the end. A twist that I believe most fans wished had happened. 
> 
> ****This is still a work in progress but Im hoping to have it finished by January. Chapters will be loaded as soon as they are finished! Enjoy!****

As he anchored his father’s boat at Galdin Quay’s dock Noctis couldn’t help but take in his surroundings. What used to be a gorgeous resort was now desolate and in shambles with not a soul to be found. Looking into what was once a beautiful blue sky he found that it had been replaced with a dark green void that was raining down black ashen specs like snow all around him. 

‘The world has changed so much. How could Ardyn cause this much damage?’ 

He thought to himself

Sadness panged in his heart as several memories surfaced of him and the guys spending many a day under that wide blue sky as they went on dozens of adventures during their road trip days. A specific fond memory arose of him and Prompto cloud gazing on a grassy hill right here in Galdin. On that day, they spent a whole afternoon lying in the shade on the grass gazing up at the clouds finding white puffy chocobos and various other creatures floating in it. Realizing he would never again be able to enjoy a day like that with Prompto by his side caused his heart to ache even more. 

Umbra suddenly barked signaling it was time to move on. With a sigh he got off of the boat following Umbra as they walked up the rickety wooden dock. As he was about to walk up the stairs into the resort he noticed a pile of clothing lying on a bench. Upon further inspection he realized he recognized the clothes.

“These look like Dino’s clothes. Why would he leave them here and where did he go?”

Unease began to seep into his chest. As he entered the resort he began to notice more piles of abandoned clothing. Crouching down near the resorts grill he picked up a pile of what looked like a woman’s uniform.

“Is this the uniform Coctura used to wear? What happened to all these people?” 

Umbra began to bark again, but this time more aggressively. Suddenly a loud bang was heard. Noctis jumped to his feet weapon in hand just in time to see a horde of goblins bust down the door of a hotel room.

“Demons!”

Soon the room became over run with them. He tried his best to take out as many as he could, but it seemed like when one was struck down another would soon appear to take its place.

“I guess I had better use my ring and make quick work of these demons. I need to meet up with the guys. Umbra stand back.”

Umbra moved to his side as Noctis lifted his ring hand and cast Alterna. In a matter of seconds all the demons in the room were sucked into a void never to be seen again. Looking at his arm he noticed that familiar red scaring that always appear on his skin after using the ring. At one time it made him panic, but now just found it unsettling. Soon it disappeared and with the demons gone he and Umbra made their way outside. Surveying the landscape made him realize just how bad of shape Lucis really was in – demons were everywhere.

In front of him stood two Iron Giants, to his left Bombs of various types and reapers. Beyond that there were more than he could count peppering the area including the land around the old haven he and the guys used to camp at. Seeing that haven brought a small smile to his face as he remembered a memory of an early morning run with Gladio. He was so proud of himself for beating Gladio in the run turned to race that he couldn’t wait to tell Ignis about it so he’d stop nagging him about getting up early. The memory soon faded away as one of the Iron Giants roared. 

“I better make quick work of them too and be on my way. I can’t make the guys wait much longer – I’ve already made them wait long enough as it is.”

After using the ring to obliterate the demons Noctis began to feel tired. The ring always came with a heavy price since it absorbed his life force. Knowing he couldn’t keep this up forever he trotted up the road and after fighting a demon wall off he found himself hunched over catching his breath near the welcome sign of Galdin. Umbra began to bark again.

“What is it boy? Somethings coming?”

Looking down the road to his left he saw two bright lights coming towards him.

“A truck?”

The truck soon came to a halt in front of him and as he made his way around it to the driver’s side a young man popped his head out of the window. Not sure of what the stranger wanted Noctis asked

“Yeah?”

The young man looked at him shyly.

“It’s me, Talcott. My grandpa served the Amicitia family.”

The name sounded familiar and as it rolled around in his mind it suddenly hit him why it was so familiar. His eyes grew wide with shock.

“Talcott?!”

‘How can this be Talcott?! The last time I saw him he was a little boy! How long have I been gone?!’

He thought frantically

A huge smile crossed Talcott’s face.

“Yeah!”

Noctis continued to stare at him in awe.

“No way.”

“Yes way. Welcome back, your majesty.”

Still in shock Noctis and Umbra clamored their way into the truck. Talcott pulled out his phone and said

“We’ll be on our way in a second your majesty, I just need to let Mr. Ignis know I’ve picked you up.”

Noctis smiled and nodded as Talcott looked up Ignis’s phone number. As the phone began to ring Noctis looked around the truck. It was old and had seen better days, but he could tell it was sturdy. His eyes suddenly fell on five Cactuar figurines standing on the dash. Joy filled his heart as a huge smile crossed his face. He couldn’t believe Talcott still had these figurines that he and the guys had bought and found for him in the past. He would never forget how excited Talcott always got when he brought him back a new one. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Talcott say

“Yes, sir, that’s right. Hm? Just a second.”

Talcott looking to him 

“Um, he wants to have a word with you.”

A smirk crossed Noctis’s face as he thought

‘That’s Ignis for ya. He never changes.’

With a chuckle Noctis replied

“He can have it in person.”

Talcott nodded and said into the phone

“He said you can have it in person. Okay. We should be there shortly, sir.”

As Talcott ended the call he shifted the truck into drive and they were on their way.


	2. Homecoming

Prompto frantically paced the floor of Taka’s Diner, his mind a buzz after hearing word from Ignis that Noctis was on his way. 

‘He’s really on his way! This isn’t a dream! How should I greet him when he gets here? Should I give him a kiss? – No that’s too much. I don’t want to give him the wrong idea that I just want to jump him…even though I do. Maybe a pat on the back? No way! That’s waaaaay to informal! He’s been gone for ten freakin’ years he’s gonna be lucky if I don’t tackle him. I hope he doesn’t mind that my face has filled out a little – damn my sweet tooth! Or mind that I grew facial hair. What if he thinks I’m ugly and doesn’t want me anymore?! UGH! Noct’s not superficial like that why am I so worried?’

Sitting at a booth nearby, arms crossed, Gladio was observing Prompto’s mind overload. He could visibly see the thoughts pinging back and forth across Prompto’s face as he paced the floor. Not able to take much more of it he said gruffly

“Prompto why don’t you sit down – you’re gonna put a damn hole in the floor!”

Prompto stopped pacing and turning towards him flung his arms into the air.

“How can I sit down after hearing Iggy’s phone call?! How can you sit down?! Didn’t you hear what Iggy said? Noct is on his way here – right now! He’s finally coming home after all these years!”

Without waiting for a response Prompto went back to pacing. Before Gladio could say anymore he felt a hand on his arm and looked over at Ignis who was sitting beside him. With a smile Ignis said gently

“Gladio, let him be. Can you blame him for being so excited? He’s been waiting for this day for a very long time.”

With a sigh Gladio replied

“We all have! I’m just worried he’s going to short circuit. Ever since Umbra gave us that message he has been like a kid riding a sugar high ALL week. I hate to wonder how much more ‘sticky’ that picture of Noctis has gotten that he always has with him after reading that message.”

Ignis choosing to ignore the last part of Gladio’s statement replied

“You know very well what this means to Prompto. The man he loves and his best friend is finally returning home after a very long absence. If it had been me and not Noct who had disappeared for 10 years and you had just received word that I was coming home would you not have the same reaction as him?”

Love suddenly filled Gladio’s chest as Ignis’s words settled in his mind. Looking into Ignis’s gentle and smiling face he placed his hand over the hand Ignis had placed on his arm.

“You bet your perfect ass I’d be excited if I got news like that, but I wouldn’t be pacing the floor like that birdbrain. I’d find out where you were coming from and run all the way there until I found you. Then I’d kiss you until your knees went weak and I’d take you right then and there. You wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week.”

Ignis suddenly turned 50 shades of red in a matter of seconds causing Gladio to let out a hearty laugh as Ignis replied

“Well that’s one way to greet your lover after they’ve been missing for 10 years. You always know how to make me blush by saying the most embarrassing things.”

Gladio laughed some more then leaned over and gave Ignis a sweet kiss on the cheek. Keeping his face close to Ignis’s with their heads touching he replied

“Oh come on Iggy would you expect anything less from me?”

“I suppose not. After all these years of being together you haven’t changed in the slightest in that regard.”

“I can’t help it you’re just too damn adorable especially when you blush.”

A smirk crossed Ignis’s face

“I can say the same for you.”

Cupping the side of Gladio’s face Ignis pulled him into a sultry kiss. Gladio taken by surprise felt himself blush as Ignis fervently ravished his lips. As Ignis released him from the kiss Ignis laughed as he sat there dumbfounded. After a few seconds Ignis chuckled 

“Ah it warms my heart to know I can still render you speechless.”

Gladio’s brain finally unfroze and said in all seriousness

“Iggy you rendering me speechless isn’t the only thing you’re capable of doing. If you do that again I’m gonna have to hole us up in the bathroom for 15 minutes. My pants are already feeling a little tight…”

Ignis let out a genuine hearty laugh then gave Gladio a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’m sorry love, forgive me.”

Before Gladio could respond a flash of light passed through the room and the sound of the gate opening as a truck pulled in could be heard. Prompto rushed over to a window practically plastering his face to it. His heart went from zero to 60 in 2 seconds and began to jump up and down yelling 

“He’s here! He’s here!”

A sudden cold sweat broke out over his entire body. His heart went into overdrive threatening to beat right out of his chest. He gripped at his shirt trying to catch his breath, but wasn’t having much luck. His knees suddenly felt weak, butterflies were furiously fluttering in his stomach, and he thought he was either going to throw up or pass out. Hunched over with his hands on his knees he heard Gladio get up from his seat and felt him gently swat his head.

“Come on champ your prince is waiting.”

Prompto stood up a little straighter and watched Gladio walk towards the door. Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder he turned to see Ignis gently smiling.

“Straighten up Prompto, now is not the time to lose your lunch.”

Prompto nodded and stood up straight. Noticing Gladio was waiting for them he took in a deep breath and rolled his shoulders back. He felt Ignis gently grip his shoulder before letting go as he said 

“There’s a good lad. You can do this, just breathe.”

A smile crossed his face from Ignis’s encouraging words

“Thanks Iggy.”

Ignis nodded with a smile. Prompto looked to Gladio once more seeing he was also smiling then nodded his head and started heading out the door. Prompto shakily took a step forward with Ignis close behind him.

‘Why am I so nervous? It’s just Noct. He’s probably a little nervous too after all this time. If he can be brave enough to come all this way after 10 years so can I.’

With that thought in mind his steps became more confident and he was soon only a few steps behind Gladio. Looking up he heard a car door shut and there he was – Noctis. His heart skipped a beat as he took in his prince’s appearance. His hair was longer and less spikey. He now had a beard, which made him feel more confident about his own, but other than that he looked the same, if not a little worn. Excited he grabbed Ignis’s arm tugging on it as he pointed at Noctis saying

“Iggy he’s right there! Noct is right in front of us!”

He watched as Gladio approached Noctis first with Noctis saying

“Hey.”

Gladio laughed

“Hey? That’s all you have to say for yourself after all this time?”

Noctis laughed as Gladio playfully pushed him. His laugh sounded like the twinkling of wind chimes causing the butterflies in Prompto’s stomach to go crazy. 

Noctis then looked at him and he felt his heart skip another beat. Finally, he was right here before his very eyes. As he looked into Noctis’s beautiful deep blue eyes countless emotions and memories surfaced in his mind and felt tears threatening to spill over. Fighting with himself on if he should give Noctis a hug or not he finally decided to play it cool and clapped Noctis on the shoulder, but couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice

“Noct it’s you! It’s really you!”

A wide smile crossed Noctis’s face

“Is it? I hadn’t realized.”

It took ever fiber of Prompto’s being to stop himself from grabbing Noctis into a giant hug and never letting go. He knew now was not the time for that and didn’t want to overwhelm Noctis after he had just returned. 

Ignis stood patiently waiting as the others welcomed their king back. There were a thousand different emotions swirling around in his chest, but the dominant emotion was joy. He was so happy he could cry. Finally, he said

“Well, well. You kept us waiting.”

He heard Noctis’s footsteps approaching him then felt his hand suddenly on his shoulder. With Noctis close he heard him say

“Not like I wanted to. We’ve got catching up to do.”

Prompto watched as Ignis nodded as he and Noctis turned towards the diner. Walking in they found a corner booth and Prompto settled in next to Noctis. Being this close to him he could smell his natural scent and feel his warmth, which brought up a dozen more memories. He couldn’t believe that Noctis was right here just inches away from him. His heart hadn’t stopped racing this entire time and his senses were overloading. Every inch of his body was crying out to touch him, to pull him into a heated kiss, to tangle his fingers in his hair, and to take claim over every square inch of his body, mind, and heart. Taking in a deep breath he gripped his shirt once again trying to tapper down his emotions. He was beginning to feel hot and bothered. Noctis taking notice of him asked

“Are you okay?”

Prompto put on the best fake smile he could muster. 

“Yeah, I’m fine! Why do you ask?”

Noctis looked him over for a second then shook his head and replied

“Never mind – it’s nothing.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up.

‘It’s never just nothing when you say that. You always given me that response when something is bothering you.’

Prompto decided to let it drop and watched as Noctis looked around the table at each of them 

“I can’t believe I was gone for 10 years. I’m sorry guys – forgive me.”

Ignis shook his head 

“There’s nothing to forgive. What happened was something none of us could have planned for nor predicted. All that matters is that you’re back safe and sound.”

Gladio throwing in

“And we got by during those long 10 years thanks to the Kingsglaives and the hunters. We’re all a little more roughed up than we used to be, but we survived either way so no worries.”

Noctis gave them a small smile

“I’m glad to hear it.”

He then noticed something odd about Ignis’s neck.

“Hey Specs what happened to your neck? Those don’t look like kiss marks.”

The table fell silent. Noctis looked around at them and saw that no one was looking at him. Ignis then asked 

“Noct do you not remember coming to me in a vision telling me to hold on because help was on the way? You said the crystal was allowing you to speak to me.”

Noctis frowned 

“I’m sorry, but I vaguely remember that. I just remember that the three of you were in danger and I asked the crystal for help. I can only remember bits and pieces.”

Ignis nodded

“Ah, well to give you the long and the short of it these scars are from an Arachne bite. It happened during a hunt a couple of months ago, but that is a story for another time.”

“Are you okay though? That’s a serious bite.”

“Yes I’m right as rain. Thankfully Gladio and Prompto saw me through to the other side of it and I am 100 percent healed.” 

Gladio grunted

“Thank the gods! I thought I was gonna die from worry.”

Ignis grabbed Gladio’s hand that was resting on the table and squeezed it causing a tender smile to cross his face as he squeezed back. Noctis noticing the loving gesture smiled.

“I’m glad to see you two are still head over heels for each other and didn’t fall apart while I was away.”

Ignis spoke first

“Yes. We’ve worked through many a problem and are now better for it, but to say the least we did struggle for a while.”

Gladio nodding added

“Yeah, but you don’t have to worry about us. I’d never let this guy leave my side.”

He squeezed Ignis’s hand again causing Ignis to smile. Prompto watched these public displays of affection and became a little jealous. He understood that Noctis had just gotten back, but he wasn’t showing any interest in him – his lover. 

‘Maybe he forgot all about me in the crystal and no longer wants anything to do with me in that way.’

Insecurity started to seep into his heart. He finally gained the courage to ask

“Hey Noct, so did you miss us? We sure missed you.”

Noctis smiled

“Are you kidding me? Of course I did. I thought about you guys the whole time I was in the crystal. I just hoped that you guys were safe.”

Prompto waited for him to say more, but no more came.

‘That’s it ? Really? No I missed you Prompto or I love you Prompto?’

Noctis noticing his usually cheerful boyfriend looking a little glum, patted him on the shoulder surprising him.

“Don’t look so down Prom. We’re all together again so smile.”

Gladio chuckled as a sly smile fell into place on his face 

“You have no idea how much this chocobo-brain missed you. After we got Umbra’s message he jerked off to your picture more times than I can count.”

Prompto felt himself turn beet red and noticed that Noctis was blushing a little himself. Glaring at Gladio Prompto shouted

“Shut up you jerk!”

Gladio laughed 

“What? It’s true! I thought your dick was gonna fall off from all the attention you were giving it.”

Before Prompto could defend himself Ignis cut in

“Gladio, who was it that needed me to give them some daily “special” attention while I was in the hospital because they overstimulated themselves from masturbating too often and couldn’t get off on their own? Sound familiar?”

The table fell silent until Noctis and Prompto noticed a huge blush cross Gladio’s face causing them to burst into laughter. This was a rare sight and couldn’t help but laugh.

Gladio folded his arms defensively and began to pout.

“Iggy that was supposed to stay between us.”

“Then remember your manners next time you open your mouth. Leave Prompto alone.”

Noctis and Prompto laughed for another solid minute wiping tears from their eyes. Noctis finally saying

“I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Prompto while laughing leaned over the table and raised a hand right in front of Ignis

“Duuuude sick burn Iggy! Gladio’s gonna need some Hi-potion for that one. Give me five!”

Ignis sighed, but returned the five with a small smile. While plopping back into his seat Prompto accidently brushed Noctis’s hand with his own. 

“Oh sorry buddy I didn’t mean to.”

He said as he pulled it away

Smiling Noctis looked into his eyes 

“It’s ok. It’s not like it hurt or anything.”

Noctis then gave him a wide smile as he chuckled still recovering from the previous laughter. Prompto felt his heart skip a beat once again. That adorable smile always gave him trouble. Didn’t Noctis know what that smile did to him, what he did to him. He started to feel heat rise in his face and his pants. Taking in some deep breaths he started to calm down.

Time flew by as they all continued to catch up and reminisce about the past. Several rounds of laughter popped up as they told stories of the past and even new ones Noctis had never heard from when he was away. Smiling widely Prompto thought it felt amazing just to relax and share a laugh with his three best friends again. He missed laughing like this. It felt like old times so he couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear. As they were discussing different hunts they had each been on hesaid

“It feels nice to not have to kill anything.”

Ignis nodded 

“Indeed. The last few days have been a much needed reprieve from our usual schedule of hunts. A good laugh certainly does heal the soul.”

Prompto was finally getting his body under control and was just enjoying where he was. It wasn’t until Noctis slyly grabbed his hand under the table that he lost control again. The contact was too much and Prompto felt himself become hard. He quickly freed his hand and popped up from the table causing everyone, especially Noctis to look at him funny.

“Ugh, I-I gotta pee – be right back!”

He rushed into the bathroom and turned on some cold water splashing it on his face. Looking at himself in the mirror he realized he looked like a ragged mess with his face red and heavy breathing. 

“What is wrong with me? Why am I so horny? It’s not like Noct has never held my hand before or touched me.”

He splashed himself with more water then leaned over the sink hanging his head.

“I’m pathetic. I shouldn’t even be thinking about sex at a time like this. I should just be happy he’s home – that should be enough.”

Thoughts of Noctis kept rolling around in his head and no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t calm down. Not being able to take it anymore he left the sink running and locked the bathroom door. Leaning over the sink he unbuckled his belt and pulled out his cock. He was harder than a diamond. He quickly began stroking it his hand moving faster and faster as memories of the past came to mind. Memories of Noctis bending him over and relentlessly thrusting into him, of Noctis sucking his cock feverishly until he blew in his mouth, and of Noctis thrusting into him as he sat on top of his lap. There were so many memories of them exploring each other’s bodies that he couldn’t help but get hotter and hotter. 

He began to play with his nipples with his free hand making himself feel more and more intoxicated. Soon his ass began to feel lonely so he sank to the floor, removed his pants, and with his ass in the air inserted two fingers and jerked them in and out as he jerked his dick. He was on cloud nine and feverishly began to call out Noctis’s name, but still trying to be quiet as possible.

“Noct, you feel so good inside me! Hit me harder, deeper, faster!” 

Desperate to come his fingers went deeper and faster as his hand speedily yanked his front rougher and faster. The cold floor felt good on his nipples sending him even further into ecstasy. He moaned deliriously drowning in bliss as a puddle of drool formed around his mouth on the floor. Finally, he reached his climax and came sending hot sticky white strands of cum all over the floor. He released his fingers from his ass and fell over onto his side trying to catch his breath. Eventually he rolled onto his back gladly soaking in the cold from the cement floor helping cool his hot body. As he lay there he realized something and thought.

‘Noct never came for me. The old Noct would’ve followed me in here to see what was wrong. He probably would’ve slammed me against the wall and fucked my brains out too. What gives? Has he really lost interest in me? Does he not love me anymore? Were you lying when you said you’d always love me?’ 

A sudden knock was heard from the door. Joy filled his heart knowing it had to be Noctis.

‘So he does love me after all!’

But at the sound of Ignis’s voice his heart dropped

“Prompto are you alright in there? You’ve been gone for quite some time. Are you not feeling well? Do you require assistance?”

His heart sunk like a ship after a terrible storm. After a few seconds, he tried to say as evenly as possible

“Sorry to worry you Iggy, I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Alright, if you need anything you need only ask.”

“Thanks…”

As Ignis’s footsteps got farther away he curled up in a ball, buried his face in his knees and began to sob while whispering to himself

“Noct, I’m so lonely. It feels like there’s a hole in my chest. Don’t you love me anymore?”

After a few minutes he made himself look presentable, cleaned up the floor, and rejoined his friends.


	3. Picking Up Where We Left Off

To Prompto’s surprise no one questioned him when he rejoined the table. Instead they just welcomed him into the conversation. They talked for several more hours reminiscing about the past and sharing many laughs until they were yawning more than talking. Finally, Ignis said

“Alright gents I think it is time to turn in for the night. This has been an eventful day and I think we could all use some shut eye.”

Noctis smiled sleepily and nodded

“You’re right as always Specs.”

“And don’t you forget it. Anyways, we shall discuss our plans in the morning.”

Everyone nodded too tired to give a response and got out of the booth. As they exited Taka’s Diner Ignis turned to them and said

“Good night my friends and Noct welcome home.”

Surprising Noctis, Ignis grabbed him up into a quick hug. He happily returned the hug saying

“Thanks, it’s good to be back.”

Ignis released him giving him a pat on the shoulder then he and Gladio started to walk towards the garage. Confused Noctis asked

“Where are you guys going.”

Ignis turned towards him answering

“Ms Cindy keeps an extra bed here for when she pulls all nighters fixing vehicles and was gracious enough to loan it to us. Gladio and I figured you two had some catching up to do and needed some alone time.”

Gladio laughed

“What he’s really trying to say is we didn’t want to hear the two of you knocking boots all night so the caravan is yours. So have fun we left you a care package on the table.”

Prompto felt himself turn as red as an apple and saw that Noctis was blushing too. Letting out a frustrated sigh Ignis waved good night to them as Gladio wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led them to the garage. At first Noctis just stood there watching them walk away not saying a word, but after a minute he turned mechanically and said in a flat voice

“Come on Prompto.”

Prompto suddenly felt nervous again. This was finally his chance to have Noctis all to himself and to get some answers. Quietly he followed him to the dark caravan and once the door was shut behind him he latched onto Noctis’s back digging his fingers into his jacket and burying his face. His scent and the overwhelming sensations of finally being able to touch him brought tears to his eyes.

“Noct I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Prom.”

After a minute of standing in silence Noctis turned around and Prompto threw his arms around him, tears coming on full force. Noctis very slowly wrapped his arms around him. Confused to why Noctis wasn’t saying anything Prompto kissed him. His beard was rough, but his lips were soft, but unmovable. It took Prompto a little coaxing, but finally Noctis started to kiss him back slowly then heatedly. Prompto started twisting his fingers in Noctis’s hair as Noctis grabbed Prompto’s butt with both hands. Finally Noctis was starting to act like his old self Prompto thought and couldn’t be more happy. He had dreamed of how their first kiss after Noctis got back would go and he was not disappointed. However, when he reached for Noctis’s pants Noctis pulled out of the kiss and grabbed his hands.

‘Damn it I let my guard down.’

Noctis thought 

Confused Prompto asked

“Is something wrong? Why are you holding back? Didn’t you miss me?”

“Of course I did it’s just - I’ve changed a lot Prompto. Being in a crystal for 10 years will do that to you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

With a sigh he answered

“It’s nothing. I’m just tired is all. Let’s just go to bed.”

Noctis gave him a soft kiss on the forehead then let go of him and headed towards the bunks in the back turning on the bathroom light to see. He felt rejected and bewildered. Trying his best to shake it off and take Noctis for his word he turned to follow him, but something on the table caught his eye. With the bathroom light on he could now see a basket. Upon closer inspection, he discovered it was full of condemns, lube, bottled water, and protein bars. His heart sunk into his stomach.

‘I don’t think we’ll be seeing much action tonight.’

Hoping to get a reaction out of Noctis he grabbed the basket and walked back to the bunks.

“Hey look at this crazy care package Iggy and Gladio left us. It’s pretty-

He stopped midsentence because of the sight in front of him. Noctis was just in his boxers and about to get in a bunk when he walked in. Prompto felt his throat go dry and his pants get tight. He hadn’t seen Noctis almost naked since the night after Noctis and the guys rescued him from Ardyn’s clutches. Noctis grabbed the basket from him and let out a small chuckle after seeing its contents.

“Hmm how thoughtful of them.”

Handing the basket back Noctis got under the covers and turned away from him saying 

“Good night.”

Still bewildered and now hurt Prompto sighed and put the basket on the floor. Stripping down to his own boxers he thought about crawling into bed with Noctis since the bunk was big enough for the two of them, but he could tell Noctis wanted to be alone. So instead he made his way up to the top bunk and laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He laid like that for what felt like an eternity sleep nowhere in sight. Hearing Noctis toss and turn made him realize he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t sleep. After another hour of this he couldn’t take it anymore and jumped down from the bunk. He needed answers and he needed them now. Ripping the covers off of Noctis and throwing them on the floor he yelled 

“Noct we need to talk!”

Noctis throwing his legs over the side of the bed looked up at him in shock 

“What the hell man?!”

“Do you still love me?!”

Noctis’s eyes grew wide his mouth dropping a little. The magnitude and weight of the question hung in the air like a dense fog. Finally, Noctis stood up and looked him in the eyes 

“Of course I do - always. How can you even ask that?”

“Then why won’t you touch me?! I know you just got back, but past Noctis could barely go a day without touching me. You on the other hand it’s like you want nothing to do with me. Is it my beard or the fact that my face got fuller? Do I not turn you on anymore?”

Noctis sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair

“It has nothing to do with you it’s - complicated.”

“Then what is it?!”

Noctis was suddenly very tired and felt worn out

“I…I can’t tell you. Not now anyway, but soon.”

“Then please touch me. I need you right now – I missed you SO much.”

Noctis could hear the heartbreak and desperation in Prompto’s voice making his own heart break. Prompto moved closer to him grabbing his hands and placing them on his butt cheeks forcing him to squeeze them. 

Prompto smiled inwardly noticing Noctis was visibly finding it difficult to keep his composure.

“Prompto, please…we can’t do this.”

“And why not!”

He could tell Noctis was frustrated, but also lost at the same time. It was like he was fighting with himself. Noctis looked into his eyes and Prompto was shocked by what he saw – pain, frustration, and desperation.

“Prompto I love you, but it would be in your best interest if we don’t sleep together. Please I’m begging you, you’ll regret this later.”

He didn’t know what to think anymore. He wanted to believe Noctis and he wanted him to tell him what was going on, but what he wanted most was Noctis himself. He wanted to feel that closeness he always felt when they embraced. To feel each other’s raw emotions. Despite Noctis’s pleading Prompto wasn’t going to take no for an answer and would take whatever consequences came his way. In the most serious yet tender voice he could muster he said

“I missed you so much Noct, I need to feel your skin on mine. I need to know that you’re really here and this isn’t a dream. I need to feel your love.”

Noctis stared at him stunned. He felt the same way, but he knew what fate had in store for him and if he could spare Prompto some grief he would. Just as he was about to speak Prompto dropped down and started kissing his stomach and quickly made it down his happy trail stopping at his crotch. Prompto then nuzzled his package with his nose and looked Noctis in the eyes. In the most desperate voice he asked

“Please Noct, I want it so badly.”

Prompto then kissed his dick through his boxers making Noctis’s breath hitch in his throat. Having a difficult time finding his voice as heat filled his cheeks and his boxers Noctis just stared. Prompto’s hands grabbed his boxers and tugged them down to his ankles and before Noctis could stop him his half hard dick was in Prompto’s mouth. 

Noctis gasped, as multiple sensations hit him at once. As Prompto sucked he had one hand running up and down Noctis’s thigh cupping his butt cheek each time while the other massaged the base of Noctis’s dick. Soon he had Noctis panting and gripping his hair like he was holding on for dear life. Excited he added two fingers to Noctis’s ass making Noctis arch his back and let out a desperate moan. After a few minutes of repeatedly pumping his fingers in and out Noctis finally blew his load into his mouth, Prompto swallowing all of it. They looked into each other’s eyes as Noctis tried to catch his breath lost in the after haze of his orgasm. Suddenly he pulled Prompto up from the floor and said 

“Damn - screw it.”

He then smashed his lips against Prompto’s. Prompto was only bewildered for a second, but then matched his kiss back with the same amount of gusto. Noctis shoved him against the caravan wall pressing his body against Prompto’s as he ran his hands through Prompto’s hair. 

No longer able to breathe they broke the kiss gasping. Noctis didn’t miss a beat and got Prompto’s boxers off of him not surprised to find them soaked with precum. Standing up straight again he ran a hand down Prompto’s right butt cheek and up the thigh raising the leg and hooking it around his waist. As Noctis captured Prompto’s lips again Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

He could feel Prompto’s hard dick rubbing against his belly making him almost lose his mind from the pleasure. Grabbing both of their dicks he began rubbing them together as he grabbed one of Prompto’s nipples pinching it causing him to cry out in pleasure. Hearing Prompto’s cries turned him on further causing him to pinch more aggressively and suck on the nape of his neck effectively making Prompto arch his back. Excited Prompto started thrusting against his cock making both of their heads swirl. Prompto felt his mind going numb and was barely able to withstand all the sensations. He had dreamed about this moment dozens of times and could hardly believe it was coming true. 

“N-Noct this is a-ma-zing.”

Wrapping his arms around Noctis’s neck tighter caused Noctis to stop his sucking. Suddenly Prompto whispered in his ear

“Hurry Noct. I want you to enter me.”

Noctis’s heart skipped a beat. Freeing a hand he placed two fingers in Prompto’s mouth. Knowing what Noctis wanted Prompto sucked hard on his fingers while rolling his moist eager tongue around them. When Noctis thought his fingers were lubed enough he pulled them out and reached for Prompto’s entrance. Carefully he stuck 1 then 2 fingers in testing how ready he was. Within a few short minutes he had 3 three fingers successfully in driving Prompto mad with pleasure.

“N-Noct! Hurry I’m gonna come soon!

Noctis was intoxicated and was no longer able to find his voice. He took his fingers out of Prompto’s ass and let go of their dicks. Lining his dick up with Prompto’s entrance he carefully thrust in causing Prompto to gasp and tighten up around him.

“Relax Prom, you’re too tight.”

Between pants he replied

“Sorry…I’ve just missed how it feels to have you…inside me.”

Noctis’s heart skipped another beat and to his relief Prompto relaxed enough to let him in all the way. No longer able to restrain himself he said in a thick voice

“Hold on tight, this gonna get rough.”

*Thrust*

Prompto moaned loudly spurring Noctis on. Noctis relentlessly thrust into him enjoying the way Prompto’s insides eagerly sucked him in. Soon tears were running down Prompto’s face from the overwhelming sensations. Noticing Noctis licked up some of his tears then kissed him roughly. Their kisses became desperate and were full of messages that they were trying to convey to each other. 

Prompto was so overjoyed and high off of Noctis that he could barely think a coherent thought and felt like he was floating. Everything about Noctis was a turn on for him. From his beautiful raven colored hair to his deep ocean blue eyes. Every inch of him was screaming for Noctis and couldn’t be happier as Noctis pounded into him. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much pleasure and was afraid for it to end. Suddenly he broke the kiss and arched his back screaming 

“NOCTTTTTT!”

Cum rocketed out of Prompto’s dick in thick white strands covering Noctis’s front. Exhausted Prompto buried his face in Noctis’s shoulder and hugged him tightly as Noctis kicked it into high gear with his thrusts. Hyper sensitive to Noctis now in his post orgasmic state Prompto began to quiver as Noctis slammed into him. In a desperate voice he encouraged

“Ah Noct come for me – come for me baby! Fill me to the brim! Give me the royal treatment and fuck my brains out until you come!”

Finally, Noctis felt his heat peak and came filling Prompto to the top both of them crying out in ecstasy. Breathing heavily they looked into each other’s eyes seeing only love reflected back. Fresh tears came to Prompto’s eyes as Noctis whispered his name then met him in a tender kiss. Noctis pulled out and lowered them onto the blankets Prompto had thrown on the floor. While laying his head on Noctis’s chest, Prompto wrapped his arms around him. As he lay there catching his breath and enjoying the way it felt to have Noctis breathing beneath him Prompto couldn’t help but sigh out of happiness. 

Noctis gently rubbed Prompto’s back and after catching his breath said quietly 

“Prom, it’s not that I didn’t want to sleep with you it’s just-”

Cutting him off Prompto offered 

“Noct you don’t have to tell me right now if you’re not ready. Whatever it is I can tell it’s not easy for you to talk about so just tell me when you feel ready. I’d be happy to listen.”

Love filled Noctis’s heart from Prompto’s words. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to have the man he loved be so understanding especially after all he’s been through because of him. He gently cupped the back of Prompto’s head 

“Prompto.”

Prompto lifted himself up and looked at him. Seeing the look in his eyes he knew he wanted a kiss and with a smile he said sweetly

“Your majesty.”

And kissed him tenderly

“I love you Noct, I always have.”

“I know and I love you too Prom. I’m sorry it took me so long to return.”

Prompto giggled

“It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re finally back.”

“Me too.”

Prompto then noticed the basket of goodies next to them and smiled

“So much for using the condoms. Iggy put so much thought into this basket and I bet the protein bars are Gladio’s contribution.”

Noctis suddenly grabbed him and rolled him onto his back resting on top of him

“Well, the night is still young. We’re definitely gonna need the water and protein bars because I don’t plan on letting you sleep much now that you’ve changed my mind.”

Prompto laughed 

“I was just going to say the same thing to you.”

Meeting in a tender kiss soon turned heated once again and moments later they were touching each other once again.


	4. Tender Memories and Moving Forward

Being 16 is hard, but being in love with your best friend who is the same gender as you is unbearable. Prompto thought that very thought countless times every day. Sometimes it was difficult to decide what he, Prompto the best friend, would do in certain situations like the current one he was in. He and Noctis were sitting on the school’s roof having lunch when Noctis asked him for his opinion on what he should do about tonight. Earlier today a girl had asked Noctis to join her at the school’s carnival night that was taking place this evening. Prompto already knew he wanted to tell Noctis not to go with her, to tell him they should go together and to forget that girl, but he knew that that’s not what a best friend should say.

“Duuude! Sasha is the hottest girl in class you should totally go with her! Why are you hesitating? Are you crazy?!”

He watched as Noctis chewed the last bite of his sandwich, his brows furrowed. After a moment he swallowed and said

“Yeah, so what if she’s the hottest girl in class. You know I don’t care about how hot she is - all the girls here are the same. They just want to be my friend because I’m a prince not because they want to actually get to know me. I’d rather go with you then go back to my place to play some video games.”

Prompto felt overjoyed from hearing Noctis say that, but he knew he couldn’t let him know that. He knew if he ever shared what he truly felt for Noctis that their friendship would be over and Noctis would just turn him away and never speak to him again. Putting on a fake smile he replied

“That does sound fun, but this might be your only chance to go out with the hottest and most popular girl in class. I know you don’t care, but maybe she really does want to get to know the real you. You won’t know if you don’t give it a shot.”

Noctis gave him a frustrated look making him feel puzzled.

“What? Did I say something stupid?”

Noctis looked away sighing

“No never mind. It’s nothing.” 

Before Prompto could say anything else Noctis stretched then leaned up against him placing his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll tell her after lunch that I’ll go with her. Happy?”

A glum smile crossed Prompto’s face happy Noctis couldn’t see it

“Yeah.”

Noctis yawned and said

“I need to take a nap before our next class. Wake me when the bell rings, ok?”

“Sure buddy, you got it.”

Prompto’s heart was torn between wanting to cry his eyes out and pure happiness. He loved it when Noctis would take naps on him like this, but Noctis didn’t know how much it hurt to be this close together. Not being able to hold him was one of the most frustrating things Prompto ever had to deal with. He fought with himself on a daily basis on if he should tell Noctis how he truly felt, but he was afraid. Noctis was his first and closest friend. The thought of losing him made his heart feel like it was going to shatter. Plus he was insecure. Every day when he got dressed he looked at himself in disgust when he saw all the stretch marks he had. When it came time for gym he always changed in a bathroom stall afraid of anyone, especially Noctis, seeing his stretch marks. If he could barely look at himself why would Noctis want to? Taking in a deep breath he decided just to enjoy the moment and continued eating his lunch while watching Noctis sleep.  
\-----------------  
Evening came quickly and Prompto found himself sitting on a bench by himself watching Noctis and Sasha from a distance. He couldn’t help but feel jealous. Sasha had her arm wrapped around Noctis’s and was smiling from ear to ear as they stood at a food stand waiting in line. He wished it could be him standing there his arm wrapped around Noctis’s and laughing giddily with the handsome prince. However, to his relief Noctis didn’t appear to be enjoying himself. Suddenly Noctis looked over at him and Prompto didn’t miss how his eyes lit up when their eyes met. Noctis casually waved at him and he waved back, but felt his chest beginning to ache. No longer able to keep their eye contact he looked away and was surprised when he heard footsteps. Within seconds Noctis was in front of him.

“Hey. Why are you over here by yourself? I thought you were coming with a date.”

“Oh I was, but then she canceled on me and I came by myself anyway.”

“Well you wanna hang out with us? I could really use you your help right now. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Prompto looked passed Noctis at Sasha. She was watching Noctis eagerly as she was getting their food. He could tell she wasn’t in the mood to share him.

Looking back up at his best friend he put on a smile and gave him the best friend answer.

“You’re doing fine bro and Sasha seems really into you. I’m not gonna mess this up for you.”

He stood up as he noticed Sasha was walking over 

“I’ll catch you later ok.”

He turned to leave, but felt Noctis grab his arm. Surprised he met Noctis’s eyes and saw something unexpected in them – longing. Before either could say anything, Sasha handed Noctis his ice cream cone making him let go of Prompto. 

“I’m back I hope you like the flavor I got you!”

She said a little too sweetly in Prompto’s opinion then to his disbelief she kissed Noctis on the cheek. He couldn’t take anymore and waved goodbye to Noctis as he quickly walked away not even looking back to see his reaction. With his vision becoming blurry he somehow found his way to the schools roof. Finding their usual spot he dropped to his knees and hugged himself as the sobs escaped his mouth. Thoughts of regret flooded his mind.

‘I can’t take much more of this! I’m so stupid! Why did I think I could handle seeing him with her?! I should’ve never came. Damn it! Why do I have to have these feelings?! Why can’t I just be his friend and stay by his side?! I should just run away and never come back! No one would miss me anyways and Noct wouldn’t have to deal with my worthless self! I’m not good enough for him anyway damn it!’ 

Suddenly he heard the roof door open and there was Noctis searching for him. Once Noctis’s eyes found him he quickly walked over to him. Prompto hastily swiped the tears away and tried to not let Noctis see his face. 

“Noct I just want to be alone right now. Go back to your date ok.”

Suddenly Noctis was crouched down in front of him. Within seconds he grabbed his face and kissed him rendering Prompto speechless. When Noctis pulled away he said

“How can I leave you when look this miserable. It’s my fault you’re crying anyway.”

Prompto’s mind froze as he tried to process what just happened. If this was a joke it wasn’t funny. He pushed away from him and shouted as he got to his feet

“Noct why did you kiss me?! This isn’t funny stop joking around! Go kiss Sasha I know you want to!”

He felt a new wave of tears come on and soon they were pouring down his face. Quickly he turned around so Noctis wouldn’t see. 

He heard Noctis approach and suddenly felt his hand on his arm. 

“Noct please just leave me alone, ok?”

His voice cracking as he said please. 

“No. Prompto look at me.”

He shook his head refusing to look into those deep blue eyes he treasured so much.

“Prompto please.”

Normally he couldn’t refuse Noctis, but he was done and his heart couldn’t take much more. He heard Noctis sigh and suddenly felt him grip harder and forced him to turn around. His heart nearly stopped when he found himself nose to nose with his handsome prince. He could tell Noctis was serious. 

“Listen carefully Prompto because I’m only going to say this once. I kissed you because I wanted to – it wasn’t a joke. I’ve had a crush on you for a long, long time.”

His heart stopped and his eyes grew wide. Everything became slowed down and he could barely breathe.

‘Did I just hear him right – he can’t be serious!’

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him looking frustrated

“Did you hear me blondie I like you – a lot.”

Tears suddenly filled his eyes and he felt his knees give out. Noctis barely caught him as he sunk to the ground.

“Prompto?! Are you alright?”

Unable to speak he buried his face in Noctis’s chest gripping onto his shirt for dear life. Noctis wrapped his arms around him and let him cry it out.

“I’m sorry Prom, I should’ve told you I had feelings for you a long time ago. I just thought you would’ve caught on by now. I mean I take naps on you all the time, feed you my food, eat your food, and I sit too close when we play video games. I know I never outright told you it’s just I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way. I asked Ignis what I should do and he said I should just tell you. I guess he was right – again. I’ve known you’ve had a crush on me for a while and I should’ve just told you how I felt too.”

Speechless he pulled away from Noctis just enough to look him in the eyes trying to see if this was a joke or not. Noctis laughed causing his stomach to flutter. Noctis then asked

“What’s that look for?”

In all seriousness Prompto answered

“I was checking to see if this was a joke. It’s not one right? If it is that’s just cruel.”

Noctis looked at him seriously then said 

“Like I said before this isn’t a joke. I would never joke about something like this. I’ve liked you for a really reeeeeeeeally long time, but I just never knew how to tell you. That’s why I was asking you about the whole Sasha thing because I was trying to make you jealous. I wanted you to tell me to not go with her and to go with me. Do you understand now?”

Prompto nodded and wiped his eyes. With a wide smile he answered 

“Yeah I do! I’ve liked you for a long time too, but I didn’t think you accept my feelings so I’ve been trying to stay by your side as just your best friend and nothing more. I didn’t want you to hate me or think I was gross. And I didn’t want you to think I was like the other students just wanting something because you’re the prince.”

Noctis gave him a tender smile as he said

“Silly I could never hate you or think you’re gross. I’ve never thought of you as anything similar to the other students around here – you’ve never been like them. You’ve always been special to me.”

Their eyes locked and suddenly they were kissing again this time he kissed back. It was a sloppy kiss, very obvious neither of them had much experience in that department but it was still sweet. As their lips separated he giggled causing Noctis to ask

“What’s so funny?”

With a huge smile ha answered 

“I lied about having a date I was just trying to make you jealous too. We’re two peas in a pod dude!”

“Ugh gross. Don’t compare us to vegetables.”

Both threw their heads back in laughter and when they couldn’t laugh anymore Noctis cupped Prompto’s face again and rested their foreheads together while saying

“Never leave my side Prompto – I love you and always will. Never forget that.”

“You got it. I’ll be forever by your side.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noctis woke up to the sound of light snoring as the dream of his past drifted away. Their legs were still tangled together and Prompto’s face was only inches away from his. He couldn’t help but notice Prompto was wearing the dopiest, but cutest of smiles as he slept. A sad smile came to his own face as he thought about how hard it will be to say goodbye forever to his first and only love. Just the thought of saying goodbye to his adorable ray of sunshine made tears threaten to crop up in the corners of his eyes. Knowing that his days were numbered and that soon he would never be able to wake up to a smiling Prompto again hurt him in the deepest regions of his heart. He rested his forehead against Prompto’s and a moment later heard him whisper in his sleep

“Forever by your side.”

Grief racked his body as those four little words settled in his mind. Since they were teenagers he and Prompto have said these words to each other countless times to express their love and loyalty to one another. The words were a promise and it stung Noctis deeply to hear them once again knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep it. 

He began to shake and felt tears coming to his eyes once again. Sitting up he took in deep breaths trying his best to not let the tears overflow. 

‘I can’t let Prompto see me like this he’ll know something is wrong. I can’t tell him or the guys of my fate – it’s not time yet. I want the four of us to be together smiling and acting like we don’t have a care in the world for just a little longer.’

Suddenly he felt warm finger tips caress the scar on his back then felt delicate lips kiss it tenderly. Two arms suddenly linked around his waist hugging him as a cheek rested against his shoulder. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even hear Prompto wake up. He looked over his shoulder to meet two sparkling blue eyes staring back at him. He smiled as Prompto said sleepily

“Good morning.”

“Morning.”

With a yawn Prompto asked

“How long have you been awake?”

“Not long only a few minutes.”

He leaned back into Prompto who giggled while squeezing him lightly around the waist. Prompto let go of him and laid back on the makeshift bed Noctis joining him. Staring into each other’s eyes Prompto smiled as he said

“This makes me think back to our high school days when we used to have sleepovers and play video games all night.”

Noctis laughed

“Yeah video games and a few other things.”

Prompto laughed back

“Yeah now that I think about it video games were not our top priority. Neither was homework.”

Prompto kissed him on the nose making him smile. Noctis then said 

“I dreamt of when you finally admitted you had feelings for me last night. You were so sure I was going to reject you.”

“Can you blame me? You’re a prince and I’m a Magitek wannabe. I never dreamed you would have the same feelings for me. It was so difficult treading the line of being your best friend and wanting to claim you as mine. I’m still amazed I didn’t spill the beans before that.”

He gave Prompto a disgusted look

“Beeeeaaaaannnnnssss?!”

Prompto burst into laughter

“Sorry is ‘let the cat out of the bag’ better?”

“Much, but you weren’t that good at hiding your crush anyway. I knew you had a crush on me the moment we met in high school. I give you points though for keeping it cool. I was beginning to wonder if all the hints I was giving you would ever sink in. I mean how dense can you get?”

Prompto shoved him playfully

“Heeeeeeey!”

Afterwards Prompto rolled onto his back crossing his arms and began to pout. Noctis rolled onto his belly saying

“I’m just kidding. I knew you would catch onto my feelings eventually and if you didn’t I wasn’t going to just let you get away.”

Prompto stopped pouting and started smiling again. He put a hand behind Noctis’s head pulling him in closer.

“Good to know.”

Prompto pulled him into a sweet kiss. A moment later a sudden thought popped into Prompto’s head as their lips parted.

“Hey Noct, can I ask you a serious question?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow at him

“Sure, I guess. What is it?”

“What happened to you while you were in the crystal?”

A shadow clouded Noctis’s eyes as he remembered Bahamat’s words about his fate. Prompto was watching his face carefully, his eyes full of concern. Suddenly Prompto said

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that. If it’s too painful to talk about then forget I asked.”

Taking in a deep breath then releasing a sigh Noctis replied

“No it’s fine, it’s just – complicated. I don’t remember much, but I met the great Bahamat in there and he told me what I needed to do to defeat Ardyn. He told me of my fate and after that it felt like I was in the crystal for an eternity, but at the same time only a few minutes. It’s all kind of a blur. I was absorbing the crystal’s power, but thoughts of you, the guys, and Luna couldn’t stop running through my mind. I was worried about you guys and hoped that you were ok. I vaguely remember sensing you guys were in danger and I asked the crystal for help, but like I said in the diner I don’t remember much.”

It was as if a light bulb came on above Noctis’s head as he suddenly asked

“Do you keep a worn out picture of me in your jacket?”

Prompto laughed

“Yeah! You made fun of me for it in my dream and said that the picture was sticky and gross. You wanted me to toss it and take a different pic when you got back, but I could never throw that picture away. It means too much to me. However, I will take another pic of you later though.”

“Can I see the picture?”

“Sure.”

Prompto reached for his vest jacket, which wasn’t that far away. He dug the picture out of an inside pocket and handed it to him. Looking at the picture he could tell Prompto held it often. It was rabbit eared and very worn, but the image itself was still quite clear. It was a picture of him sleeping by the campfire with his chocobo behind him. He looked very relaxed and at peace.

“Why this picture? I’m not even awake. You have waaaay better pictures of me.”

Quietly Prompto replied

“I carry this picture with me because it reminds me of the beginning of our road trip when things were much simpler. Back then all four of us were just enjoying ourselves. We had never left the crown city before and we were having fun just taking in the sights, sounds, and food of the countryside. Every day was a new adventure. On the day I took this pic we had gone on a particularly tough hunt to slay a Catoblepas. That sucker was massive and we were so exhausted afterwards, but we brought it down and made some gil. You barely got any dinner down before you fell asleep. You looked absolutely adorable cuddled up with your chocobo. What was his name again?”

Noctis laughed

“It was Kirby. He was a tough chocobo I’ll give him that.”

Prompto chuckled

“That’s such an odd name for a chocobo, but I dig it.”

Noctis handed back the picture and after looking at it for a moment Prompto put it back safely into his jacket pocket. Noctis then gently cupped Prompto’s face and said

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

Smiling Prompto answered 

“Of course I do, but I pale in comparison to you.”

Chuckling Noctis replied 

“Whatever.”

He captured Prompto’s lips in a sweet and tender kiss, but it quickly turned heated and a sudden hunger was behind it. Prompto wrapped his arms around his neck deepening the kiss as Noctis began to run a hand up and down Prompto’s thigh. 

*BANG*

They both jumped from the sudden noise their lips separating as they looked around the dimly lit room. Noctis speaking first

“Hey, when did the bedroom curtain get shut and do you remember putting this blanket on us?”

“No I don’t remember any of that. Our protein bar wrappers have been cleaned up too along with…our used condoms.”

They looked at each other with alarm then suddenly the curtain was flung open light from the next room beaming into their face. They each summoned a weapon and pointed it at the door as they shielded their eyes with the other hand. Suddenly they heard a deep boisterous laugh coming from the figure in the doorway and heard Ignis from the next room say

“Enough with the theatrics Gladio.”

“What? I was just messing with them.”

Realizing it was Gladio they both groaned and dismissed their weapons with Noctis saying

“What the hell man?”

Gladio then turned on the overhead light of the room making them once again shield their eyes. With a huge grin on his face he said

“Rise and shine princesses. Iggy almost has lunch ready.”

The smell of meat cooking reached their noses causing both of their stomachs to growl. Noctis a bit confused asked

“Lunch? What time is it?”

“It’s half past noon. I know it’s hard to tell with it being dark all the time, but you get used to it after awhile. Anyway, we thought you guys were gonna sleep the whole day away so we came in here earlier to wake you up. You didn’t even hear Iggy come in and clean up after you guys – you were out cold. I hate to wonder how hard you went at each other to be that tired.”

Both Noctis and Prompto blushed making Gladio let out another boisterous laugh. Afterwards he said

“Lunch should be ready in 10 minutes so hurry up. Oh and you might want to put some clothes on.”

He then cleared his throat and looked down quickly. Both just now realizing they were completely exposed, the blanket at their feet. Reaching for the blanket and covering themselves up Prompto yelled

“Get out of here you pervert!!”

Noctis yelling

“Shut the damn curtain!”

Gladio laughing once again stopped when he heard Ignis say in a deadly serious voice

“Gladiolus.”

“Whoops I don’t want to get in trouble with Specs. Oh and one last thing don’t go back to kissing or I’ll get a bucket of cold water if that’s what it takes to get your asses out of bed.”

He shut the curtain just as a boot came flying towards his face. They heard him laughing all the way down the short hall.

While running a hand through his hair Noctis sighed and looked over at Prompto noticing he was watching him intently.

“What? Do I have something in my hair?”

Prompto smiled softly

“No, I’m just trying to get used to seeing you with a beard. It’s gonna take a while to get used to, but I like it.”

Noctis laughed as he scratched his chin

“You’re telling me! I didn’t even think I could grow a beard. I always had such a baby face that grew patchy facial hair.”

“Well you definitely look more like a king with it. Actually, you look just like your dad.”

A sad smile crept across his face as memories of his dad surfaced. 

“You don’t say. Well anyway, we better throw some clothes on. Don’t want to keep Specs waiting.”

Just as he was about to stand up Prompto quickly grabbed him and gave him a surprise kiss. It was short, but had multiple messages behind it. Confused he asked 

“What was that for?”

Scratching his head shyly Prompto replied

“I just realized I never gave you a proper welcome home kiss earlier.”

Looking him straight in the eyes Prompto said in all seriousness

“Welcome home, your highness.”

Prompto then gave him a bow almost touching his head to the floor rendering him speechless. Noctis shivered as the weight of the words began to sink in. He truly was home at long last. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t back in Insomnia, because for him home was wherever Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio were. They were and are his home, his family, his rock and always have been. Through thick and thin they’ve always had each and he would go to the ends of the earth to be with them no matter what. Realizing all this he replied proudly

“Thanks, I’m glad to be back.”

Smiling he reached out and ruffled Prompto’s hair.

“Now stop with all the formal stuff you’re freaking me out. You’ve never once called me your highness so don’t start now.”

Prompto got out of his bow laughing 

“Alright Noct, but only because you asked so nicely.”

“Good, that’s what I wanted to hear.”

Leaning in Noctis met Prompto in a tender kiss and as it broke they heard Gladio say from the kitchen

“Could you two stop being so touchy feely for a few seconds and hurry up! The foods ready.”

Ignis then called out

“Come on boys before it gets cold.”

Noctis stood up and replied

“Alright, alright we’re on our way.”

Prompto stood up as well and they began getting dressed, occasionally handing each other particles of each other’s clothing as they found it strewn across the room.


	5. Homeward Bound

Noctis and Prompto made their way outside and were sitting quietly at the table waiting for Ignis and Gladio to hand them a plate. Looking around him from his seat Noctis still wasn’t used to how dark the sky was and felt slightly shaken by it. He wasn’t sure how anyone could get used to the darkness. Not to his surprise the air was still dry and hot, but there was a slight breeze that he gladly welcomed as it gently moved his hair. 

He turned his attention to Gladio and Ignis. He was amazed that even though Ignis was blind he could still cook and by the smell of the food just as well as he used to. He wondered who helped him relearn during those 10 years and couldn’t help but think it was Iris. She was a kind girl and he could easily see her trying her best to help Ignis regain some of his former self. 

The two of them were standing at a second table placing food in bowls. Gladio held them up one at a time so Ignis could place food in them, but at the same time was having fun by pretending he was going to drop them. There was no true danger of that happening he just liked to get a reaction out of Ignis. Amused by this the chef playful flicked Gladio on the nose making him laugh and give Ignis a quick peck on the cheek. 

Watching this made him smile whole heartedly. He had always thought they were perfect for each other and was slightly jealous of how easy they made it seem to be in a relationship. He respected them greatly for how committed they were to each other and was relieved to see that nothing had changed between them after all these years. If anything, they were closer than they ever had been before. 

Gladio shuffled over and gently placed a bowl in front of Prompto and one for himself. Ignis was close behind and set a bowl in front of him saying

“Bon appetite.” 

He felt his heart swell as he realized what Ignis had made. It was a dish called Mother and Child Rice Bowl one of his favorite meals. He took in a deep breath treasuring the smell of the food. It made him so happy he felt like he could cry and became speechless. Realizing this would be one of the last times he would ever taste Ignis’s home cooking finally made his eyes moist. Suddenly he heard Ignis say

“Is everything ok Noct?”

Looking up they were all staring at him with concern. Clearing his throat, he said

“Yeah, everything is fine. The food looks amazing Ignis thank you for making one of my favorite meals.”

A huge smile crossed Ignis’s face as he replied

“You are most welcome. Now eat up before it gets cold.”

It was then that he noticed a small side plate of steamed broccoli had been placed be each of their bowls. Raising an eyebrow to it he said

“You could’ve skipped the broccoli though. My balanced diet isn’t lacking tiny green trees.”

With a small sigh Ignis replied 

“I suppose a tiger doesn’t change it’s stripes even after all these years, but a man can dream can’t he?”

They all laughed then eagerly dug into their food. It was perfect as always and melted in Noctis’s mouth instantly. This savory perfectly seasoned seasoned brought up so many memories of eating around the campfire placing a wide smile on his face. As the meal went on he looked around the table taking in everyone’s smiling faces as they threw stories of the past back and forth between each other. He felt humbled and overjoyed to be in their presence once again. He thanked the gods he was able to sit and enjoy a good meal with his best friends one last time before he shared with them what his fate was going to be at the end of this journey. Shoving that thought into the farthest reaches of his mind he took a second helping of food and joined in their latest story of when they had to get Taka some beans for his restaurant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“So, we leave tonight?!”

Prompto asked excitedly. The meal was finally winding down with their bellies full and their jaws sore from laughter. They had finally started to discuss their plan of attack on how to deal with Ardyn. 

Noctis nodded and replied

“Yeah, tonight we head for Insomnia. It’s about time I take the throne back from that jester. He’s sat on it for long enough.”

“Alright!! We’re back in business baby!”

Prompto was so thrilled at the thought of seeing Ardyn get his ass handed to him that he felt like he could break out in song and dance right then and there. Knowing how much pain and suffering Ardyn had caused them all and the world in general made Prompto eager to pay him back twice over. 

He began to gather the empty dishes as Ignis said

“Noct, a word of caution. Ardyn has not been seen since he paid us a visit a few months ago. Shortly after his visit a recon hunt was taken up around Insomnia to survey the area of its demons and Ardyn himself. One hunter reported he saw Ardyn, but only for a moment. We believe he is holed up in the palace, but we are not certain.”

Noctis nodded as he folded his arms and leaned back in his white plastic chair. 

“Whether he’s in Insomnia or not he’ll show up if we do. I have a feeling he knows I’m back and is just as eager to meet up with me as I am with him.”

“You’re certain of this?”

“Yes. It’s a gut feeling, but he’s itching for a fight I just know it. He’s lead us by the nose this whole time why would he stop now?”

“True.”

Gladio suddenly chuckled. Prompto confused asked

“What’s so funny? This is serious!”

Gladio put a hand up

“Sorry, I know this is serious, but I can’t help but laugh. Listening to Noct be serious is just weird. It’s like he’s all grown up and acting like a king finally. I guess that 10 year vacation in the crystal did him some good.”

Prompto looked at Noctis watching as a small smirk came across his face as he said half heartedly

“Whatever.”

Their laughter roared once again however at Noctis’s expense. He couldn’t help, but laugh himself. Once the laughter died down Ignis stated

“Well everything that we need is packed-”

Gladio cut in

“Including our old camping gear. It’s still in good shape and it’ll feel just like the good ol’ days using it again.”

Prompto threw in his two cents

“Annnnnnnnd I tested out my camera and it’s working just fine so we can document our whole trip in Insomnia. Maybe I can even get a picture of you kicking Ardyn’s ass.”

Ignis chuckled

“Now that would be a photograph worthy of a frame.”

As Prompto got the last of the dishes together his jaw dropped when he picked up Noctis’s completely empty dishes. 

“Duuuuuuuude! What did you do with the broccoli?! Did you throw it under the table because I didn’t eat it!”

“It was a magic trick I made it disappear.”

Looking at him in disbelief 

“Magic trick my butt! You used to make me eat your veggies all the time and I didn’t today. I know these two didn’t either so seriously where did you put it?”

All three of them stared at him curiously. He felt a small blush blossom on his face. He looked at his lap and said 

“Well…I-I um… I ate it.”

All three of his friends gasped with Prompto dropping his plate back onto the table. Ignis suddenly took off a glove and felt Noctis’s forehead and asked in all seriousness.

“You don’t feel warm. Are you feeling alright? Do you need to lie down?”

Prompto adding

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Noctis?!”

Laughing he replied

“I’m fine and of course I’m the real Noctis! The broccoli was terrible, but I thought I’d give it a try.”

Gladio leaned in closer

“Noct are you dying or something? There’s no way you’d eat your veggies otherwise.”

“Shut up – don’t be stupid! I just felt like eating it alright.”

“Pssh whatever.”

Ignis put his head in his hands and leaned over the table.

“I suddenly feel dizzy I think I need to lie down.”

Gladio chuckled and said

“Good one Iggy.”

“This is no laughing matter.”

Gladio’s eyes grew wide.

“Seriously?!”

“Yes, would I lie to you?”

“Whoa! Way to go Noct! You made Iggy feel sick.”

Gladio rubbed Ignis’s back as Noctis shook his head in disbelief.

In truth he just wanted to make Ignis happy. Ignis had always tried his best to encourage him to eat his vegetables, but because they tasted so awful he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Realizing now how much trouble Ignis went through to make sure he had a proper balanced meal amongst all the craziness they went through during their journey made him feel like a jerk. The least he could do for Ignis was force down some gross veggies. 

Prompto came to his rescue by saying

“Alright maybe we’re just over reacting a little bit. Let’s just pretend this scary moment never happened and move on with our lives.”

Noctis elbowed him lightly in the side making him laugh. 

“Come on Noct you know I’m just teasing you.”

Bending down he gave Noctis a sweet kiss on the cheek then picked up his dishes. Ignis chuckled 

“I agree with Prompto, however, Noctis, feel free to scare me again the next time I serve vegetables.”

Smirking he replied

“Don’t count on it.”

Prompto finished stacking the dishes and started to haul them inside to wash them. Filling the sink up with soapy water he watched Noctis through the window as Gladio continued to tease him. He had noticed a slight flicker of something in Noctis’s eyes earlier for only a second just before he lashed back at Gladio. He wasn’t sure what it was, but then again maybe he was just seeing things. 

A moment later Noctis brought in the remaining dishes and was quickly followed by Gladio and Ignis bringing in the cooking pot that had been scraped clean. As Prompto scrubbed a bowl Noctis joined him and began to dry the dishes as he finished cleaning them. As they were finishing up Ignis approached them with something in his hands.

“Noct, may I have a word?

“Yeah what’s up?”

“I have a task for you.”

He then handed Noctis a black box. Confused he asked 

“What is it?”

Opening the box he realized it was a shaving kit. Prompto giggled once he caught sight of it. Ignis then explained

“From what Gladio has told me your hair has become an unruly mess and you have a beard much like a caveman’s.”

Gladio then said from his seat at the inside table

“Your face looks like ass – clean it up. You’re not gonna pass as a king looking like that.”

“Gladiolus!”

Ignis scolded as he looked in Gladio’s direction. 

“What? I’m just being honest. How will Ardyn take him seriously if he looks like a caveman?”

“Despite your unwarranted bluntness you have a point.”

Noctis twisted a strand of his own hair between his fingers.

“I guess it would be nice to trim it up a bit and get it out of my eyes.”

Ignis clapped him on the shoulder

“That’s the spirit! Prompto perhaps you can assist him?”

Putting down the dish sponge and drying his hands off on his pants Prompto answered with a smile

“Sure! I’d love to. Let me just put these clean dishes away. I’ll be in the bathroom to help you in a sec.”

Noctis nodded as Prompto grabbed the dishes and headed outside to load them into a box. 

Just as he was about to walk to the bathroom Ignis grabbed his arm and said in a whisper

“One more thing. Perhaps you should take a shower as well. As happy as I am that you and Prompto enjoyed your alone time together last night you both reek.”

Gladio then burst into laughter causing Ignis to say

“Not a word out of you or I’ll share some more rather embarrassing stories about you from the time he was gone.”

Gladio quickly stifled his laughter by putting a hand over his mouth. Noctis a little embarrassed cleared his throat

“What are you my mother?”

“Mums the word.”

“I’m not a kid anymore so you don’t have to look after me all the time. Oh and um…thanks for cleaning up after Prompto and me earlier. You didn’t need to do that.”

“You are my king after all and even if you weren’t I would and will always look after you – you can’t get rid of me that easily. A mother’s work is never done so don’t waste another second thinking about it.”

Noctis chuckled. They had always joked that Ignis was like his mother, but it was true. Since his own mother had died when he was an infant Ignis was all he had. He did all the things for him a mother would do so he might as well be his mother. It was probably odd for others outside of his friends to understand this, but he didn’t care what other people thought. Ignis did so much for him that Noctis knew he wouldn’t be the man he is today if it wasn’t for him.

“You’ve got my back?”

“Always.”

Noctis smiled to himself and as Ignis let go of his arm.

“Thanks – mom.”

Peeking at Ignis he saw shock turn into a wide smile cross his face. Noctis clapped him on the shoulder then made his way towards the bathroom. As he reached the bathroom door he heard Ignis say 

“If you need us Gladio and I will be taking a stroll around the compound.”

“Ok, thanks!”

He then heard him walk down the caravan’s steps followed by Gladio’s heavier steps.

As he turned on the light he almost dropped the shaving kit out of fright as he saw a stranger looking back at him from the mirror. He almost didn’t recognize himself. His hair was longer, less spikey, and he now had a beard that needed a serious buzz job. Resting his hands on the sink he leaned forward looking closer at his face. His eyes seemed more serious than they did before, but at the same time worn and tired. The crystal had really worked him over during those past 10 years, but that was the price of gaining it’s power. Sighing he said 

“So this is what thirty looks like.”

He heard a noise at the door and a cheerful voice say

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it. Anyway, you’re as old as you feel at least that’s what Iggy says.”

Looking at Prompto Noctis replied

“Well then I must be 100 because I sure feel like I am.”

Prompto moved behind him and hugged him around the waist. Resting his chin on his shoulder grinning. 

“Then you got some sick moves for a grandpa. I never would’ve guessed you were that old after last night!”

He felt himself blush and replied

“I’m happy to know I’ve still got it.”

“You bet your sweet ass you do.”

Prompto gave him a kiss on the cheek then let go and smacked him on the ass.

“Hey knock it off! This old man needs to sit on that later.”

They both laughed for a moment then Noctis grabbed the shaving kit and pulled out the razor. Looking at himself in the mirror 

“I kind of like the beard. I never wanted one when I was younger but seeing it now I don’t mind it so much. What do you think?”

Prompto looked at him quizzically

“Hmm like I said before it’ll take some getting used to, but I think it could look cool if it’s trimmed up. You definitely look more regal with it, but baby face Noctis will always be my favorite.”

Shrugging he put down the razor and said

“Well I guess I should shower first I do smell pretty ripe.”

“Yeah me too. As much as I’d like to join you I’ll let you shower first so you can enjoy some alone time.”

He turned to leave, but Noctis quickly grabbed his hand. Prompto looked at him surprised as he said

“It’s fine. It’s better to keep my mind busy right now anyway. I’ve got too many things buzzing around in it as it is.”

“Are you sure? I can’t guarantee there won’t be any funny business.”

He said with a smirk. Smirking himself Noctis answered

“I don’t mind funny business. Come on.”

Prompto shut the door as Noctis turned on the shower and began to strip. Prompto then scolded

“Heeeeeeeya! It’s no fun if you take your clothes off yourself.”

“Fine, then help me.”

Prompto’s eyes lit up

“My pleasure, your highness.”

Grabbing Noctis’s hand he gently kissed it and winked. In a matter of seconds, they both were undressed and after a sultry kiss Prompto smacked Noctis on the ass again as they both jumped in the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Noctis sat still on the edge of the toilet as Prompto carefully and methodically trimmed his beard. Both had towels wrapped around their waists still drying off from their shower and were enjoying the peaceful silence. Occasionally water dripped slowly down his back from his freshly combed and trimmed hair tickling him. He found this pampering from Prompto relaxing and patiently sat with his eyes closed. He hadn’t felt so relaxed in over a decade and was honestly surprised by it. He relished this time with Prompto knowing he didn’t have many moments with him like this left. After another minute or so he heard Prompto back away slightly and set down the scissors. Opening his eyes he found Prompto looking at him questioningly then a broad smile crossed his face. Meeting his eyes Prompto said

“I think I’m done.”

Standing up Noctis brushed off his discarded hair trimmings and made his way in front of the mirror. He was surprised by how much a haircut could change a man. Feeling his beard with his hand and studying his face he realized just how much he looked like his father. A sad smile fell upon his lips realizing how much he missed his dad. Thinking back on the last words they had exchanged he wished it had gone differently. He now understood the weight of his father’s final words to him, how much he was trying to prepare him for what was to come, and most importantly let him know just how much he loved him. If he could go back he would hug his father and tell him just how much he loved and appreciated him, but since time traveling doesn’t exist he knew he’d have to let it go. 

“Do you hate it?”

Snapping out of his thoughts Noctis hadn’t realized how quiet he had gotten and found Prompto staring at him worriedly from the mirror. Turning around to face him he said with a smile

“Sorry I got lost in thought. You did a great job Prom, thank you.” 

As a thank you he gave Prompto a tender kiss on the lips. As their lips parted a huge smile beamed on Prompto’s face. 

“Glad you like it! Maybe I should become a beautician and a photographer!”

Laughing Noctis teased 

“Pssh don’t quit your day job.”

“Heeeey!”

This time Noctis smacked Prompto on the ass and said 

“Come on my little chocobo butt lets get dressed and find Ignis and Gladio.”

“My hair does not look like a chocobo butt!”

“Whatever.”

With smiles plastered on their faces they gathered their clothing and got dressed. Exiting the camper hand in hand they spotted Ignis and Gladio sitting on one of the metal guard stations just outside of the garage. Their legs were dangling over the sides and Ignis was resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. Even though their backs were turned towards them Noctis could tell their touching arms and hands were intertwined. He would never stop being surprised by how much these two loved and supported each other. It was a love and relationship that everyone should aspire to have. 

Upon hearing their footsteps Gladio and Ignis turned around with their hands still intertwined. Gladio smirked at Noctis.

“Wow you clean up good. Nice job Prompto he doesn’t look like ass anymore.”

Laughing awkwardly Prompto replied

“Thanks, I think.”

Getting to his feet with Gladio giving him a hand Ignis approached Noctis. After a quick sniff, he smiled and said gleefully

“You smell much better as well. Job well done.”

Noctis let out a small chuckle 

“I’m glad you approve.”

“Are you ready to leave? As enjoyable as it has been to relax and catch up I’m afraid we must press on and continue our journey.”

Gladio adding

“Everything is packed up and ready to go. Talcott and Levi are going to drop us off at the hill just outside Insomnia. We figured that would be a good place to camp for the night.”

Nodding Noctis replied 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

The weight of their journey suddenly fell upon his shoulders again like a ton of bricks. He suddenly felt anxious and hollow at the same time. He knew what must be done, but he wasn’t quite ready for it yet. He also knew he had to let them in on his secret. He had to tell them what his fate was to be. Suddenly he felt Prompto squeeze his hand and ask 

“You ok Noct?”

Looking him in the eyes he took in a deep breath and suddenly felt determination fill his chest.

“Yeah, I’m just fine.”

He brought their intertwined hands up to his face and kissed the back of Prompto’s hand making him blush. He then looked to them all and said 

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s get this show on the road.”

Ignis nodded

“Indeed.”

With a sudden burst of energy coursing through their veins they made their way to the gate. Levi was already there chatting with a Ren next to Talcott. Like the others Noctis met Levi and Ren on several hunts 10 years ago, but unlike the others he obviously hadn’t seen either in 10 years. Neither looked much different besides a few new scars, but Noctis could tell by their conversation that not much had changed between them over the years. Levi was still over protective and tough on Ren while Ren was still an energetic spit fire who still “let” Levi push him around, but was as loyal and faithful as always. Upon seeing Noctis approach their conversation stopped and Ren bowed. Seeing that Levi was not Ren scolded

“Levi what are you doing?! Show some respect!”

Levi sighed and bowed. Seeing this Noctis let go of Prompto’s hand and waved at them to stop.

“There’s no need for that it’s kind of embarrassing.”

They both returned to standing with Ren saying

“It’s good to have you back your majesty.”

Noctis nodded with a smile

“It’s good to be back.”

Talcott then asked

“Are you ready to leave Prince Noctis?”

“Yeah.”

Gladio adding

“You remember where you guys are dropping us off at right?”

“Yes sir.”

Levi adding

“It should be easy enough to get there.”

He then turned to Ren

“By the way you’re staying here.”

Ren looked at him shocked

“What do you mean I’m staying here?!”

“Don’t question me it’s too dangerous. Knowing you you’ll do something stupid and I’ll have to rescue like always.”

“I’ve rescued you plenty of times! How many times do I have to prove I’m not a kid anymore!”

“You’ll always be a kid in my eyes.”

“That’s not fair! I just wanna stay by your side and protect you!”

“I know and that’s the problem.”

Talcott sighing signaled for the gate to open and just as Ren was about to protest more Levi grabbed his chin and kissed him. A blush broke out on Noctis’s face and he cleared his throat awkwardly as he walked towards the opening gate. He then heard Levi say quietly to Ren

“I don’t want to lose you, so for once just listen to me and stay put.”

Noctis smiled and as he got to the gate 

“Things never seem to change between those two, but have they always been dating.”

Prompto nodded

“Yeah ever since Ren turned 17, which feels like forever ago now.”

Ignis adding

“They like to keep it a secret since there is such a large age gape between them. So public displays of affection are rare.”

Gladio chuckled

“So when you see Levi do stuff like that it means he means business.”

Noctis nodded

“I see.”

Prompto adding

“The more you know.”

As they walked out the gate Noctis felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. It was finally time for his journey to start up again and to finally bring this all to an end. His friends were once again by his side and he suddenly felt like he could take on the world. As they walked Gladio stretched and said

“Well fellas, we’re homeward bound at last. Time to suit up.”

Prompto knowing Gladio meant their Kingsglaive attire nodded 

“Time to finally rock these threads!”

Ignis adding

“Wear them with pride.”

Noctis smiling stepped forward

“Yeah, just hope they still fit.”

As they walked a little further Prompto could hear the sound of the two trucks pulling out of the gate. Watching Noctis’s back he noticed he finally seemed more confident, his shoulders broader, his step more determined. He was happy to see Noctis finally coming into his own, but he still sensed a tinge of sadness behind those steps. What was he hiding?

‘I’ve known Noct long enough to know when he’s hiding something I just haven’t figured it out yet. *Sigh* I just gotta be patient and stay by his side. If he wants to share he will. I gotta get focused!’

Just as he thought that the two trucks pulled up. He and Noctis piled in Talcott’s truck while Ignis and Gladio piled in Levi’s. Soon they were all headed towards Insomnia ready to take back the throne.


	6. True Love Conquers All

The car ride was silent with very little chit chat. Prompto couldn’t help, but notice that Noctis in particular was extremely quiet. At first he thought maybe he was tired, but he knew Noctis too well and could sense he was hiding something. He had suspected this since Noct came back and had a feeling whatever he is hiding has to be bad. A sudden memory of a similar situation popped up in his head of another time Noctis tried to hide something from him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was their four year anniversary and Prompto could barely contain his excitement. It didn’t help that it was also his 20th birthday either so he was doubly excited. He couldn’t believe it had already been four years since he confessed to his best friend and hadn’t been rejected. These past few years were full of so many warm, beautiful, and at times steamy, memories making them the best four years of his life. Just thinking back on some of those memories filled his cheeks with warmth and placed a huge smile on his face. During that time he had also become friends with Gladio and Ignis – his first friends outside of Noctis. He couldn’t be happier than he was right now. He loved Noctis with all of his heart and he couldn’t wait to see what the future held for them.

Ready to make some new memories he had the whole day planned out, but he was currently waiting patiently for Noctis just outside of the Throne room. Noctis had been inside for a while now and all he could do was shuffle his feet and stare at the murals on the wall. Something was off and by something he meant Noctis. Despite trying to hide it Noctis looked a little worried when they met this morning. He said he had to speak to his father before they could hang out for the day. That his dad had something important to tell him and that it couldn’t wait. 

He let out another sigh and switched his weight to his other leg for the fifth time when the throne room doors suddenly burst open. Noctis came storming out with a crazed look in his eyes. A distressed Ignis and drained looking Gladio weren’t far behind. Without looking at him, Noctis grabbed his hand and began to pull him quickly behind him saying

“We’re leaving!”

“Wait! What’s going on Noct?!”

He asked as Noctis dragged him along with Ignis and Gladio following close behind, but Noctis ignored him. Ignis shortened the distance between them and shouted

“Noct! Wait! It’s not going to be as bad as it sounds! You’re overreacting! Things will turn out fine!”

Noctis whirled around and stopping everyone in their tracks as he yelled

“Everything is not going to be ‘fine!’ How can you say that?! You just stood there – both of you and said nothing as he passed that sentence on me. It’s like you don’t even care about my feelings – about his feelings! You know that I don’t feel that way about her!” 

Ignis suddenly looked twenty years older laden with stress as he sighed and adjusted his glasses. In a serious and somewhat hurt tone he replied

“Noct, of course we care. As much as we want to see you happy this is something that cannot be avoided. You cannot throw your princely duties aside. You must do what is best for your country, for your people. I know your true feelings, but sometimes we have to set them aside and do what is right. Unfortunately, life doesn’t always turn out the way we want it to.”

“That’s easy for you to say! You’ve always had the person you love right beside you! You’ll never be put in a situation like this!”

Prompto’s stomach dropped at those words as he thought

‘What the hell is Noct talking about?!’

Gladio getting frustrated yelled

“Enough! Stop acting like a spoiled brat! There’s nothing we could’ve done and you know that! We’re just servants of the Crown we don’t have a say in royal affairs! Like it or not you have to go through with this or this war will never stop! Man up!”

Ignis put a hand on Gladio’s chest as he scolded

“Gladio! You don’t have to be so harsh.”

“Well it’s true, you’re too soft on him Iggy.”

Ignis sighed and looked to Noctis

“Noct, I know that this is hard, I truly do and I don’t want to see the two of you go through so much pain, but you cannot run away from this. I’m sorry.”

Noctis ducked his head and fell silent. Prompto felt utterly confused and just as he was about to ask a question he noticed that Noctis was shaking. He couldn’t see his face, but something was extremely wrong. After a moment Noctis said in a clear voice

“Don’t worry I will fulfill my duty as prince and future king of Lucis, but…”

As Noctis raised his head to look Ignis in the eyes Prompto noticed silent tears streaming down his face as he gripped his hand like it was a life line. He heard himself let out a gasp as Noctis said with dead eyes

“…Know that I will be living a lie. That every day will be like a play that I am just acting along witht. Know that I will be dead inside, but don’t worry I won’t let anyone including her suspect a thing.”

Ignis turned as white as a ghost as Gladio’s eyes grew wide. With that being said Noctis turned and started dragging him along again. Prompto watched as Ignis who was at a loss for words went to follow, but Gladio stopped him saying

“Let him go. He needs to cool down. They need some time alone to sort things out.”

The last thing Prompto heard before they got in the elevators was Ignis saying

“Bloody hell. Why did this have to happen today of all days? The timing couldn’t be worse if it tried.”

“Poor guy, this is going to crush him.”

Before he could hear more the elevator doors closed. He suddenly felt sick and panic was rising in his chest. Looking to Noctis he was still shaking and wouldn’t take his eyes off the floor. His hand was like a vice around his and as the doors reopened Noctis rushed out dragging him along. Prompto tried to free his hand, but Noctis wouldn’t let go. Panic rose even higher in his chest because he knew if anyone but Ignis and Gladio saw them holding hands serious questions and consequences could arise. They were dating secretly after all and he didn’t want anything he did to reflect badly on Noct.

“Noct what’s going on?! And let go of my hand someone might see us.”

Despite his pleading Noctis said nothing making Prompto’s emotions spiral even further out of control. After walking for another few minutes in silence Prompto grabbed their joined hands and pulled on them yelling

“Noctis stop! Talk to me! What is going on?!”

Noctis stopped in his tracks and said quietly still without eye contact.

“I’ll explain everything soon, just not here.”

Confused and a little hurt that Noctis wouldn’t explain now let alone look at him, Prompto nodded and said quietly.

“Ok. Lead the way.”

Eventually they made it to Noctis’s car and clamored in. The ride was silent as to be expected and by the time they reached his apartment Prompto felt emotionally drained. The suspense was killing him as they made their way up to his apartment he thought he was going to puke. 

As they entered the apartment he followed Noctis to his room. His panic and anxiety came to a head as he yelled

“Dude what is going on?! You’re scaring me so please just talk to me!”

In a strained voice Noctis answered 

“Alright. Take a seat Prompto and I’ll tell you everything.”

He hopped up on Noctis’s bed and sat Indian style. Noctis began to pace the room making him even more nervous.

“Dude! Just spit it out before I have a heart attack!”

“Alright!”

Noctis suddenly stopped pacing and finally looked at him. His tears had stopped, but his eyes were red and a little swollen, but worst of all they were filled with heartbreak. Prompto wanted to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay just like Noctis had done for him so many times, but he knew now was not the time. He motioned for Noctis to come closer and to his surprise he did. He grabbed Noctis’s hand and put it in both of his. In a sweet quiet voice he said

“Go on Noct, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. Whatever it is I can handle it and we can work through it together like we always do.”

Noctis took in a deep breath and said quietly.

“I don’t know if we can this time Prom.”

Shocked, Prompto didn’t give any resistance when Noctis pulled his hand away and walked to the center of the room with his back to him. Finally, he began to explain.

“So, recently some Nifs came to visit to discuss the war. Specifically some guy with red hair and a wing on his arm. I figured things still wouldn’t be resolved because the Nifs are crazy. Well today my father told me that they want to sign a peace treaty, but there is a special condition.”

He fell silent for a moment. Prompto then encouraged

“Go on Noct, I can handle it. What’s the condition?”

The suspense was killing him and after another moment of silence Noctis answered

“I have to marry Luna.”

The air in the room became stagnant and Prompto felt his stomach drop again. He felt empty and all he could say was 

“Oh.”

Noctis turned around fresh tears in his eyes as he said heartbroken

“I’m so sorry Prom! Of all the days for this to happen why did it have to be on your birthday – on our anniversary! I-I’m so, so sorry.”

He kicked his dresser yelling 

“DAMN IT!”

Noctis faced away from him once again. Prompto began to look around the room his head in a fog. It smelled like Noctis, his clothes were strewn about, a mess as always. It made him realize what comfort this room normally brought him and how many memories it held of them together in it. He couldn’t help, but recall how often they had sex in it filling it with the sounds of their love. He remembered their first time and how awkward it had been since neither knew what they were doing. He even remembered how often they talked about their, fears, hopes, and dreams. 

Their many conversations about the future they hoped they’d have together. He had always known that their relationship was too good to be true that he wasn’t good enough for Noctis, that someday it would have to end. Noctis was a prince and he was no one. It made sense that Noctis would have to marry a girl, settle down, and have a family. The kingdom needed an heir after all. He knew deep down this day would come, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt. He hadn’t noticed, but he was already crying and when Noctis turned around and made eye contact that’s when the floodgate broke. 

It felt like his chest was caving in and a strange guttural cry came out of his mouth. Noctis rushed to him and threw his arms around his shoulders pressing Prompto’s face into his chest. Prompto latched onto him for dear life and sobbed. Knowing there was nothing he could say to comfort him Noctis silently rubbed his back. After a few minutes Prompto calmed down and said in a hoarse voice

“It’s ok Noct. I knew this day would come eventually I just didn’t think it would be so soon.”

Stunned Noctis pushed Prompto away enough that he could see his face.

“What are you saying?!”

Prompto too heartbroken to look him in the eyes answered

“I’m a lowly plebe Noct! I don’t belong by your side! You’re a prince and I’m a pauper – we were never meant to be together! Plus I’m a boy I can’t give you an heir. I’m useless! I’ll just be a burden to you. It’s better this way – Luna will make you happy.”

Shocked by his words Noctis gripped Prompto’s shoulders and opened his mouth, but no words came out. He didn’t believe any of the things Prompto said to be true and he wanted to shout ‘No you’re wrong!’, but a realization sunk in. He knew there was no way he could get out of marrying Luna and he didn’t want to admit it, but Ignis was right. He had to think about his country and his people. He didn’t want to let the love of his life go, but if it meant ending this war and securing a safe future for his people he knew he had to let him go. 

A resolve washed over him he knew what he had to do. As he wiped his tears he looked at the top of Prompto’s head and wished he could kiss him one last time, but that would make what he was about to do impossible. Steadying himself and locking away his emotions he let go of Prompto and knew what he was about to say would break him.

“You know what Prompto you’re right about everything. We don’t belong together.”

Prompto felt a cold sweat break out over his body as his lungs felt like they were about to pop from lack of air. He couldn’t believe Noctis was agreeing with him. He himself believed this, but he never thought he would hear Noctis say his worst fears. His heart jumped into his throat and all he could utter was a weak

“W-what?!”

Unburying his face from Noctis’s chest he looked up into his eyes. They looked cold and void of all emotion.

“You heard me I’m agreeing with you - you are useless to me. You suck at fighting and you can’t get pregnant so what use are you to me? I was just using you this whole time as a toy to entertain me - to satisfy me. Why would I ever choose you over a smart and pretty girl like Luna? Let’s be honest she’s got a rockin’ bod and isn’t flat chested like you.”

Prompto felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn’t believe Noctis’s words. Sweat ran down his back and his vision began to blur as Noctis started to back away from him.

“I’m going to leave for a few hours and when I get back you had better be gone. It was fun while it lasted Prompto.”

As Noctis turned to walk away Prompto grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. A sudden rage was welling up in him. Moving quickly, he straddled Noctis and pinned his hands above his head. Furious and with new tears blurring his vision he yelled

“LIAR!! I don’t believe a word you’re saying!”

Noctis squirmed under Prompto trying to break free of his grip, but Prompto wasn’t budging. 

“Get off of me!”

“NO! 

Noctis struggled some more, but soon gave up and refused to look Prompto in the eyes. Prompto wiping his tears on his own shoulder spat

“I know I was the one to say those things, but I said them in a moment of weakness! I won’t get off until you look me in the eyes and tell me that you truly believe my words. Tell me that I’m useless! Tell me that I’m just a toy!”

Noctis felt his resolve breaking, but refused to look at him. Prompto beyond frustrated yelled

“Look at me!”

Noctis didn’t budge. Prompto grinding his teeth grabbed Noctis around the chin and yelled

“NOCTIS LOOK AT ME!”

Finally, Noctis looked him in the eyes and felt his heart stop as he looked upon Prompto’s tear stained face. Prompto sniffled and pressed on

“Look me in the eyes and tell me that I mean nothing to you! Tell me that all the shit we’ve been through and conquered together – that all the memories we’ve shared mean nothing to you! Tell me-”

His voice cracked as fresh tears rolled down his face.

“T-tell me that you don’t love me. If you can do that I’ll go back to being just your friend or if you want I’ll disappear forever never to be seen again.”

Noctis felt his heart shatter into a million pieces his resolve gone. The thought of Prompto returning to being just his friend or worse running away was more than his heart could take. How did he believe he could throw away his feelings and Prompto so easily? He was a fool.

Prompto was shocked as fat tears rolled down Noctis’s face. Noctis took in a sharp shaky breath and while looking him in the eyes said

“I-I can’t. I can’t say it. P-Prom don’t go back to being just my friend and d-don’t disappear. I need you f-forever by my side like we’ve always promised. I love you Prompto – don’t leave me. I don’t think my heart could take it if you did. I-I’m so so s-sorry for what I said. I thought if I could push you away this would be easier for you, but I was wrong! Forgive me Prom!”

Prompto quickly captured Noctis’s lips with his own and between breathes said

“I love you too Noct!!”

After capturing Noctis’s lips again he shouted

“You’re mine you hear me?! She can’t have you!”

They met in another kiss this one more passionate. Prompto released Noctis’s hands, which quickly found their way around his neck clinging to him and deepening the kiss. He pushed up Noctis’s shirt and began to suck and play with his nipples making Noctis let out little gasps and quickly found himself hard. Feeling Noctis’s also hard dick rubbing against him Prompto sat up a string of saliva connecting his lips to Noctis’s nipple. His face was rosy like he was drunk and said heatedly 

“I’m going to take the lead today and prove to you just how much I love you! That we are meant to be together!”

Noctis blushed and nodded. Prompto stripped off his own shirt then helped Noctis take off his.  
Noctis looking at Prompto with longing eyes said

“Sit back and let me suck you off.”

Prompto’s eyes grew wide as he smiled and nodded. He sat back against the headboard of Noctis’s bed and eagerly watched as Noctis undid his belt with his teeth and unzipped his pants. His dick was already peeking out from the top of his boxers and Noctis quickly pulled it out and began to lick it. The moment he popped it in his mouth Prompto’s body jerked and he let out a gasp. A wide smile crossed Prompto’s face as he said

“You’re so impatient, but then again you always have enjoyed sucking me off. It really turns you on you cock slut.”

Noctis glared at him, 

Prompto laughed

“Sorry I guess I’m not much different. I am a guy after all.”

Noctis quickly became absorbed in what he was doing and focused on making Prompto feel good. The feeling of Prompto’s dick hitting the roof of his mouth and the taste of him set Noctis’s body ablaze. His own cock was straining against the restraints of his pants making it tough to focus. Prompto didn’t top often, but Noctis was really feeling it and craved Prompto’s dick. Seeing that Noctis was beginning to have a difficult time focusing Prompto realized what Noctis wanted and pushed him off of his dick said between pants

“Turn around Noct and lean over.”

Prompto discarded his pants and was pleased to see Noctis get into position. Prompto pulled Noctis’s pants down to his knees and felt himself shiver in anticipation as he lined himself up and rubbed his dick against Noctis’s entrance. Noctis himself couldn’t wait and pleaded

“Prompto hurry up, don’t torture me like this.”

Prompto didn’t need a second invite and quickly thrust his dick in. It felt so good as he repeatedly thrust into him that he felt saliva running down his face. He thrust extra hard knowing Noct would let out a cry of pleasure and was overjoyed when he got the reaction he wanted. He knew all the right places to hit to make his prince cry out and he wasn’t going to disappoint. He needed Noctis to feel his love and let him know he was the only one for him. 

“Prompto it feels so good your cock is so hot I can barely stand it. I think I’m going to come.”

“Not yet you’re not!”

Prompto rolled Noctis over ripping his pants off of him and thrust deep inside him causing Noctis to cry out again. Smiling he said 

“I want to see your face when you come.”

Noctis smiling back

“Pervert. You always act like this when you’re on top.”

Prompto smiled wider

“It’s called being a power bottom baby.”

He thrust deep into Noctis again making his back arc and his arms snake around Prompto’s neck. They met in a heated kiss as Prompto picked up the speed their heads swimming in ecstasy. Gasping for air Prompto finally said

“Noct I’m going to come.”

“Me too!”

They stared into each other’s eyes pushing each other over the edge with Noctis coming first and Prompto seconds behind him. Prompto collapsed on top of him completely exhausted. Relishing the after haze of coming they sweetly kissed.

They spent the whole day locked away in Noctis’s room embracing and taking turns showing each other their love. It almost felt like a honeymoon as they silently pledged their love to each other over and over again memorizing every square inch of each other’s body so as to never forget it. To their delight not a soul stopped by to bother them and before they knew it the light of dawn began to peek through the shades in Noctis’s room. 

Lying together exhausted in a heap of their own bodily fluids Noctis kissed the back of Prompto’s neck and nuzzled his nose against it making Prompto smile. He always loved these moments when they spooned and just enjoyed the feeling of each other’s bodies pressed up against one another. Unfortunately, his smile soon disappeared when the thought of what leaving this room would bring.

“Noct what are we going to do? Is there even anything we can do?” 

Noctis buried his face in Prompto’s back and said quietly.

“I don’t know Prom.”

After a few silent minutes Noctis finally said

“I love you Prompto and I always will, but we can’t do this again. I can’t disobey my father so this was our last night together. I’m sorry.”

The words brought fresh tears to both of their eyes. Prompto took in a deep breath and said softly

“I know.” 

“Starting today I have to get ready to go to Altissia and meet with Luna. I know it’s selfish of me to ask, but please remain by my side and come with me.”

Prompto rolled over and softly kissed Noctis. With a sad smile he answered 

“Of course. I’ll forever be by your side.”

“Thank you.”

Bringing their foreheads together they rested in each other’s arms thinking of the future that was now lost to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto was brought out of his thoughts by hearing his own name. He looked over at Noctis and blinked.

“I’m sorry I was lost in thought. What did you say?”

Noctis let out a small chuckle 

“I said we’re here chocobo butt. It’s time to get out of the truck and walk to our campsite.”

“Oh, my bad.”

He opened the truck door and slide out landing on hard ground. Moving out of the way for Noctis he couldn’t help, but think back on the memory had just resurfaced. They had tried so hard to keep their friendship platonic after that, but it crumbled quickly during the early stages of their road trip. It didn’t take long for them to find themselves in each other’s arms again their love to difficult to contain. They figured they’d deal with the Luna problem when the time came. After that they knew it would be hard to separate again, but in the end their separation didn’t come because of Luna, but because of Ardyn and the crystal.

“Prompto, you ok?”

Prompto shook his head and said

“Sorry, I’m just tired.”

“Well wake up, I need you to stick with me.”

Noctis grabbed some gear out of the back of the truck Prompto following suit while saying with a smile.

“Of course. I wouldn’t dream of leaving you, your highness.”

Noctis gave him what looked like a sad smile, but he wasn’t sure because of how dark it was. Ignis and Gladio soon joined them each carrying the last of the gear and they quietly made their way to the top of the hill outside of Insomnia. Once at the top Prompto took in a deep breath and said

“It’s so nostalgic, isn’t it? It’s hard to believe that once we saw those airships above Insomnia that this is where our journey went from meeting Luna in Altissia to us finding the royal arms and preparing to kick the empire’s butt.”

Noctis patted him on the shoulder

“Yeah and now at this spot our journey is finally nearing its end.”

Gladio cleared his throat and said

“If you two are done lolly gagging you should come over here and help. Camp isn’t going to set itself up you know.”

Laughing they both walked over and began to help setup the tent as Ignis began to prepare super.


	7. Our Last Campfire Together

Setting up camp felt like old times and brought back so many fond memories. Everyone couldn’t help, but have a smile plastered on their faces. Ignis had cooked them a delicious meal which everyone happily devoured. 

Prompto sitting comfortably in his chair thought that the only thing that would make this night better would be chocobos and the stars of the night sky. He and Noct spent many nights cuddled up together with each other and their chocobos staring at the starry sky. They’d talk about their recent hunts and at times recuperated from recent injuries from said hunts while star gazing. There were even times when he did this by himself late at night when everyone was sound asleep so he could destress and think things out. It was very peaceful and he missed this more than he ever thought he would. 

Looking around the fire everyone was comfortably relaxing after Iggy’s delicious meal, but he couldn’t help but notice how quiet Noct had become. He could tell something was bothering him. His posture was ridged hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands laced together up around his mouth. He almost looked ill. Noctis suddenly made eye contact with him, but quickly looked away. He hadn’t missed the terror and hurt he saw in those deep blue eyes the few seconds they connected with his. Worried he was about to say something when Noctis took a deep breath and said very calmly despite the previous look in his eyes.

“So, there’s something I need to tell you guys, but I don’t know how.”

Prompto’s heart jumped into his throat anxiety pooling in his gut. 

‘This can’t be good.’

He thought.

Everyone grew quiet and looked to Noctis. He looked nervous and kept fidgeting with his hands. After some time of silence Ignis encouraged him.

“Go on Noct. Whatever it is we’re here to support you and we can handle it.”

Noctis nodded rigidly. While looking at his hands still hunched over he continued.

“While I was in the crystal I met Bahamat and he told me how to get rid of Ardyn.”

Prompto’s pulse sped up anxious to hear how as Ignis asked just as anxiously

“My word! How?! Please tell us – why haven’t you told us sooner?”

Noctis still refused to look at them and fidgeted with his hands further.

“I’ve kept it a secret until now because…I wanted just a little more time of the four of us together acting like we used to. I wanted us to be able to laugh and enjoy our time together while…while we still could.”

The air in the camp became stagnant and there was a sudden tension that everyone could feel. Prompto had his eyes locked on Noctis as did the others waiting for him to continue. He didn’t even notice he was holding his breath until he started to feel light headed and gasped for air. Finally, Ignis broke the long silence 

“Whatever do you mean Noct by ‘while we still could’?”

Prompto felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He suddenly felt like he was going to vomit. Noct’s hesitation in telling them what Bahamat said was telling him it was bad news, but how bad?”

After a minute more of silence Noctis took in a deep breath and broke the news to them

“Bahamat said because so many have sacrificed themselves for the True Chosen King that in order to rid the world of the Star Scourge I would have to sacrifice myself. I…will have to die to make things right.”

The silence that followed his statement was deafening. It was like time had suddenly come to a crashing halt and no one knew what to do. Prompto blinked several times trying to make sure he was awake and that what he had just heard wasn’t a dream. He looked to Ignis and Gladio and they had similar expressions to his own. 

‘So this was his secret.’ Prompto thought.

He felt numb, but at the same time felt like someone was continuously stabbing his heart with a dull rusty dagger. He now understood why Noct had tried to keep his distance when came home, why he didn’t want them to get intimate – he was trying to spare him some pain. This can’t be real – this can’t be happening he thought over and over again. 

Looking to Ignis he could only imagine what was going on in his head. The man essentially raised Noctis and to hear that he was going to have to die to rid the world of the darkness and bring back the light was probably more than he could take as well. He already went through the 5 stages of grief when he lost his eyesight, again when Noct went MIA for 10 years, and now he would have to do it again. This wasn’t fair!

Everyone remained quiet for what felt like forever as they processed their own emotions. After some time Noctis trying to make the conversation somewhat lighter said

“The four of us around a campfire. How long has it been?”

Ignis indulged him and with a small sad smile replied

“Hmm…an eternity.”

There was a moment of silence afterwards and Prompto could barely breath. There were a million thoughts and feelings swirling around in his head and he felt like he was going to explode. Hoping to get some relief he looked up at the black night sky as Noctis said

“So, yeah.”

Looking back at Noct he could tell this was eating him up inside and after another pause all he could say was 

“I…um.”

He was fidgeting and couldn’t seem to find the right words. Several emotions crossed his face. Prompto leaned forward in chair placing his elbows on his knees trying to keep his emotions in check for Noct. Finally no longer being able to handle the awkward tension Gladio spat out

“Out with it.”

Prompto looked up at Noct wishing he could hug him. Noct was having a hard finding his words, which he could completely understood, but still Noctis only said

“I just…”

Noctis clenched his fists and let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at the ground.

“…Dammit. The hell is this so hard?”

Fidgeting with his hands some more.

“So, I…”

After a moment Noctis looked back up at them and said

“I’ve made my peace.”

He continued as he looked at all of them 

“Still…knowing this is it, seeing you here now.”

Seeing that Noctis was on the verge of tears sent panic running through Prompto’s veins. Anxiety ripping his chest apart. Noct still having hard time find his words emotions clearly running high was more than he could take and chose to hang his head once again. Noctis found his words again

“It’s…”

Prompto looked up just in time to see tears run down Noct’s face as tears filled his own eyes.

“…more than I can take.”

Noctis clenched his hands together clearly fighting his emotions trying his damndest to keep himself together. No one was looking at each other and even Gladio the biggest toughest most badass guy Prompto knew was crying. Prompto felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. This was it. This was the secret that Noct couldn’t tell him. With his head still hung he finally found his words

“Yeah. You’re damn right it is.”

Gladio adding in reply to Noctis

“Huh, you spit it out.”

Ignis who had been quiet this whole time also found his words

“It’s good to hear.”

After a minute Noctis got to his feet. Everyone looked to him as he made eye contact with each of them. Emotion was thick in his voice as he said

“Well…what can I say?”

A very emotional smile crossed his face. He was barely keeping it together. Prompto himself was barely hanging on. Tears were streaming down his face. Trying to keep it together for noct’s sake he wiped his eyes for the millionth time and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stifle the tears and the sobs that were threatening to escape. However, all his efforts were in vain when Noctis finally spat out

“You guys…are the best.”

Followed by

“Thank you for all you’ve done for me. For staying by my side all these years. I love you all.”

Prompto’s nausea became even worse, his frame beginning to shake. The dam that was keeping all his emotions in check finally broke and a loud sob escaped his mouth. He fell out of his seat and sank to ground onto his knees hunched over trembling. More loud sobs escaped his mouth and even though he tried to stifle them by covering his mouth it was no use. 

He heard his name called softly as well as footsteps getting closer. Noctis was soon beside him and crouched in front him.

“Prompto?”

He said softly, but Prompto refused to look at him as another sob escaped him. Noctis leaned in to hug him, but he shoved him away refusing to look at him.

“NO! STAY BACK!”

He wanted Noctis to hold him, to tell him this was a bad joke, but at the same time he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He knew if Noctis held him now he would fall even more to pieces and it would solidify that this nightmare he was in was real.

“Prompto? Look at me, please.”

Noctis called his name more desperately, hurt starting to seep into his voice. Prompto refused and even though his body was shaking like a leaf he somehow found his way to his feet and started shuffling towards the tent with tears blinding his eyes. He suddenly felt Noctis grab his arm, but he quickly pulled it out of his grasp shouting

“LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Hurt was dripping off of Noctis’s words as he yelled back

“I’m sorry Prom!” 

Finally looking at him Prompto yelled

“I knew you were hiding something from me! I knew it! How, how could you keep this a secret from me – from us?!”

He stretched out his arms to include Ignis and Gladio. Fresh tears streamed down Noctis’s face

“How was I supposed to tell you?! It took everything I had to tell you guys just now?! I just wanted to have a little time together without my death hanging over our heads! I wanted to have a few more good memories with my other half and my best friends before I have to die! Is that too much to ask for?! I’m sorry I kept it from you, but I didn’t know how to tell you! I didn’t want to tell you because even though I’ve made my peace there is a part of me that’s still in denial! I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! Please forgive me!”

Prompto couldn’t take anymore. He was devastated, exhausted, and emotionally drained. His voice cracked as he finally said

“It’s not fair. It’s not fair! I just got you back and now I have to let you go again!”

New sobs racked his body and his knees gave out. Noctis barely caught him and carefully lowered him to the ground. Finally, unable to stay away any longer Prompto wrapped his arms around Noct’s neck and cried into his shoulder. Noctis picked him up bridal style and hugged him tightly. 

Ignis put a hand on Noct’s shoulder saying 

“We’ll take a walk and give you two a bit of space.”

As Gladio put an arm around Ignis’s shoulders he added

“We’ll only be a shout away if you need us.”

Noctis nodded and gave them a sincere heartfelt smile. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly and watched as the two of them walked away. He couldn’t help but notice how Ignis leaned heavily into Gladio when he thought he was out of eyesight. Ignis always managed to keep his composure in any situation and only Gladio saw him when he fell a part. He knew that Ignis was barely keeping it together and was once again impressed by how strong Ignis was. 

Another sob came out of Prompto. As he ducked inside the tent he kissed Prompto’s forehead 

“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. It’s gonna be ok Prom.”

“N-no it’s not! H-how can you say that-t?!”

Taking a seat in the middle of the tent he cradled Prompto in his lap and gently rocked him as he leaned his head against his. He knew that everything wasn’t going to be ok in terms of his own life, but he would do or say anything to calm his ray of sunshine down. 

Prompto continued to cry into his shoulder for quite some time, his entire frame continuing to shake. Noctis waited patiently for the tears to stop and said sweet nothings into his ear hoping to bring him some peace. He knew how Prompto felt - like his whole world just caved in on itself and there was nothing he could do about it. He himself had spent quite a bit of time in the crystal crying it out until he came to terms with his own fate. 

Finally, after quite some time Prompto calmed down and stopped crying. They remained quiet for a while with the only sound of Prompto sniffling occasionally. At one point Prompto became so quiet that Noctis thought he fell asleep. Just as he was going to move to lay Prompto down he heard him say in a very strained quiet voice

“Noct, what am I going to do without you?” 

The question broke his heart. He loved his other half so much that it hurt. He hated seeing him this way and knowing he was the cause of it made him feel even worse. What he would give to go back in time and just enjoy a fun and lazy afternoon with his sunny, adorable, freckle-faced chocobo butt again. He kissed Prompto on the forehead once again and feeling tired he laid Prompto down on the cool tent floor. 

Grabbing one of the folded blankets from the corner of the tent he threw it over them and laid down beside him. Looking into his eyes he noticed the blue shone even brighter than usual no thanks to the red rim surrounding his puffy swollen eyes. He looked exhausted and was barely keeping his eyes open. Taking hold of one of Prompto’s hands in his own he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Finally, he answered Prompto’s question.

“Prom, it’s not going to be easy, but you’re going to live.”

“But how? I can’t. Not without you.”

He smiled sadly at his exhausted lover.

“Yes you can – I know you can. You’re tough, brave, and strong. I’ve watched you survive through way harder things. Saying goodbye to me will be easier than you think.”

Tears started welling up in Prompto’s eyes again as he said

“No it won’t. You’re my everything – you are all I have ever wanted. I changed my appearance just to get your attention and once I had it I never wanted to let it go.”

Noctis cupped the side of Prompto’s face and rubbed his thumb gently across his cheek.

“Shhhhhh. Prom shhhhhhh. You’re ok. I’ve told before you didn’t have to do that for me. I noticed waaaaaaaaaay before you ever changed your looks and I found you adorable even back then. You’ve always had my attention and you always will.”

He gently kissed him on the lips not surprised to find that they were swollen. While brushing some stray hairs out of Prompto’s eyes Prompto said

“Noct, will you embrace me one last time? I want to always remember what it felt like to be one with you.”

Noctis let out a small laugh and nodded. Shifting Prompto onto his back he was surprised to find he still had enough energy to make love. They were gentle with each other treating each other as if they were fragile pieces of glass. It was a tender embrace full of tear stained kisses, but they were able to share their love with each other without a single word spoken. They had never felt more loved and cherished then they did now.

As they finished they found the energy to at least put pants on so as not to shock the others when they returned from their walk. Tired Noctis said

“Why don’t we get some sleep? Ok?”

Prompto sniffled and nodded

“Okay.”

He scooted close to Noctis and wrapped his arms around him as he buried head under Noct’s chin. After a moment he said

“Noct, promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Please, don’t forget me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

He kissed the top of Prompto’s head and listened as his breathing became deeper and deeper until he was sound asleep.

Shortly afterwards Ignis and Gladio quietly clamored into the tent. Ignis settling down beside him and Gladio on the other side of Ignis. He heard Ignis cuddle up to Gladio, but was then surprised when he felt a hand search for something. Iggy’s hand finally stopped when he found his and took hold of it. He heard Ignis sniffle and could feel that he was trembling a bit. He gripped his poor advisors hand to give him support and soon heard him drift off to sleep. 

“Good night, my friends.” He said quietly.

Listening to all of his friends peacefully sleep made him think back to their road trip days. It felt good and he couldn’t help, but smile however it was bittersweet. Knowing he would never have a night like this with his friends again cut him deeply. This was his last night on Eos and this was his final camping trip with his dearest and closet friends no his family. 

Taking a deep breath he let out a sigh and closed his eyes. To no surprise sleep found him quickly and he spent the night dreaming of long car rides, chocobos, and happier days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was extremely difficult to write because it was so emotional. This scene in the game makes me tear up every time! Anyway there will be a bonus chapter at the end of this story that will show Noct's thoughts and feelings from the beginning of this chapter as well as what Gladio and Ignis did when they left the campsite.
> 
> See you in chapter 8!
> 
> P.S. Im sorry if there are typos/spelling errors I wrote this late in the night so edits may be made later - Thank you for reading!


End file.
